Shot to the heart
by xxyesterdays-news101xx
Summary: It has been 27 years since the battle at Hogwarts, but with the escape of an illusive deatheater, is the group about to experience the same peril again!  Chapter 9 up! sorry for the wait, it is a long chapter. Still my first ever fic please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke in a cold sweat, it had been 27 years since the battle at Hogwarts and still her nightmares were as vivid as the day it happened. She reached her arm across the bed in search for her lover only to be met by an empty bed. In her confusion she sat bolt upright and gazed around the room in search for her missing bed partner, it was then she spotted her by the window. In an effort not to startle her, she quietly stretched and pulled the covers back, she was sure that she would have caught her attention but no her beautiful wife continue to stare absent-mindedly out of the window.

Hermione swiftly transformed herself into her Animagus form and began to rub herself in and around the feet of her lover making her gasp and smile all at the same time. She felt the older woman bend over and pick her up, "Kitten, you really mustn't sneak up on me like that, you'll give me a heart attack one of these days." The little blonde cat rubbed her head against her cheek and purred lightly before Hermione transformed herself back.

Momentarily gazing into the other woman's eyes before turning her around to face the window and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Sorry, darling didn't mean to frighten you, is something wrong?" her lover turned around to face Hermione once more, "No sweetheart, just couldn't sleep. Can you believe summer is nearly over and our last is graduating this year?" Hermione smiled, "Yes, five down and one to go, it feels like I blinked and just arrived here sometimes. Please come back to bed Minerva, you know I hate sleeping without you."

"Very well my love, only if you kiss me first!" Hermione chuckled, "That is blackmail you know, however it is the sort I would kindly oblige." She pulled her wife into a searing kiss, and as they broke apart Minerva's panting caused Hermione to bit her lip to suppress the urge to throw the woman down and have her way with her. "Twenty seven years and you still take my breath away; I love you Hermione Jean Granger, with every fibre of my being." "And I love you, Minerva Fiona McGonagall." The two climbed into bed and curled up into each other arms, and peacefully drifted back to sleep.

Their alarm went off at 7:00am, Minerva rolled over and groaned, while Hermione sprang to life to stop the deafening noise. However this alarm was one you had to catch first. "Young lady if you insist on waking your grandmother and me up every morning of the summer, you could at least be gentle." Minerva scolded her rather hyper grand-daughter shaped alarm clock; who was still currently jumping up and down on the bed. Hermione laughed as she reached out and pulled the little girls legs out from underneath and she landed on her bum in the middle of the bed. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Alice Weasley sat in a rather crumpled heap as her two grandmothers burst into fits of laughter.

"Alice Miriam Weasley." Melinda Weasley called out to her daughter as she entered her mother's room, "You had better not be in your grandmother's room again, oh for God sake how many times must I tell you..." She stopped mid-sentence, as she thought it strange that she couldn't see her daughter and both of her mothers were still asleep. Well, that was until she heard a small hushed giggle from below the cover, and before she knew it herself she was pulled under the blankets by one set of strong arms and a pair of tiny ones to.

"Gotcha Mummy," "Yeah gotcha Mummy." Chuckled her younger mother. "I do wish you two wouldn't encourage this kind of behaviour." "Yes, well Mrs Weasley I distinctly remember that before Alice here, our previous alarm clocks name was hhhhmmmmm...Melinda, wouldn't you agree my love." Melinda blushed she was never going to stop Alice now, "Yes, Yes Melinda, I do believe that was her name!"

"Ahem, excuse me anyone for breakfast?" George Weasley stood at the door in a chef's hat and an apron, "Me, please daddy," the other three laughed and nodded their heads. "Ok, scrambled eggs a la 'Weasley' coming up." He smiled and tipped his hat to those in the bed. "Grandma, after breakfast can we go to the lake and take a picnic and maybe go to the forest."

"Maybe, we can see some unicorns," a voice called out from the door way. It belonged to Violette Mcgonagall, as she said it she wandered into the room and sat on the bed beside her sister. Next, in wander Penelope the youngest McGonagall, with her crying nephew hanging on her hip, "Oh I do wish you would stop making such a fuss," "Oh here darling, I will take him." Minerva moved off the bed to take her grandson from her daughter. She began to sing to the child in question as she walked aimlessly around the room.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Grandma's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that birds song won't fill the room,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a magic broom,  
And if that broom won't fly at all,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a shiny new rememberall  
And if that rememberall gets broke,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a sneakoscope  
And if that sneakoscope lets you down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

"Oh mum I do wish you would sing more often, we use to love hearing you sing when we were younger." "Good morning everyone," Claudia and Astra McGonagall sang as they entered the room, followed quickly by Lola Weasley, Melindas middles child. She looked up at her grandmother Hermione and reached her arms out, not even making a sound. "Say please, Lola, can you say up," "Oh Melinda don't worry she will talk when she needs to, I think the other two make enough noise for all of us." Hermione chuckled as she leant over a lifted the quiet girl into her lap. Minerva had finally settled Alexander and she turned around, she took in the wonderful sight on the bed, "I love it when we are all together in the morning, all my beautiful girls and boy in one room what more could I ask for."

"Well not all of us mum." Violette quickly, "OOOHHH," she received a very painful blow to the arm. "Astra, what the bloody hell was that for?" She hadn't notice Hermione swiftly get out of the bed and leave the room, tears burning her eyes as she thought about her absent daughter. "Oh leaping unicorns, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." "Not to worry dear, your mother is not angry at you, she is angry at your sister, six years and she hasn't t had the decency to write." Minerva shook her head as she headed out after her wife.

"Hermione, darling," she called as she entered her wife's favourite room in the house, the library. "Yes, my love," Hermione sniffled, from the back of the room. Minerva approached her cautiously and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in to her warm embrace. Hermione completely surrendered to her wife and buried her head in Minerva's chest. "" I just miss her so, much. We don't even know if she is safe, because those bloody idiots down at the ministry won't tell us anything. They probably don't even know is she is alive for Merlin sake."

Just as Minerva had pulled Hermione in tighter, there was a loud crash, and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. The two women jumped apart and drew their wands, the only thing that was up there was the attic; no one ever went into the attic. They proceeded out of the library met by three out of the four present daughters, "Where are the children," Hermione asked, "Penelope is watching the kids, much to her distaste."

The climbed the stairs to the attic, swiftly but silently careful they didn't alert the intruder to their present. They stopped as they reached the door of the attic, Violette stepped forward to open the door, and right at that moment it swung open, hitting her in the face causing a terrible crunch. Everyone attention was now on Violette instead of the intruder.

"Oh sis, I am sorry..." everyone looked up in shock, Claudia scowled at her older sister as did Astra, Penelope who had left the children with George down the stairs smiled, "You always did have to make an entrance," she smirked as she threw her arms around her older sister. "Olivia Jane McGonagall, explain yourself this instant, where the hell have you been?" "I will explain everything, first though..." Olivia declared she point her wand at her glaring sister, "Episkey, there much better." She stepped out of the attic followed by someone else no one had noticed till now.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the shadows revealing herself, Violette leapt off the ground and pointed her wand at the woman's face. "How dare you show your face here, you, you bit..." "Oh that is quite enough you idiot she is with me." Minerva and Hermione gasped, "What is the meaning of this Olivia," questioned Hermione. "Narcissa is my partner...in the field," she swiftly added, "an Auror, just like me" she placed a protective arm around her blonde partner. "I am sorry we had to meet, like this, excuse our barging in and don't worry I understand your feeling towards me more than you know. If this could have been done any other way then it would have been, but with what we have to tell you, you will see I may come in handy." The blonde woman spoke calmly but the fear of being hexed could be seen in her eyes.

"I think you may want to sit down for this, why don't we go to the dining room." They six McGonagall women lead the way and the seventh stayed a few steps behind whispering to her partner. Once they had reached the dining room every sat in places they had grown accustom to and Olivia and Narcissa stood. " I take it none of you have seen the Daily prophet or the Quibbler today..." She was interrupted by her younger sister, Penelope, "so it is true, what their saying isn't simply scaremongering." Her head bowed, "No, sweetheart I am afraid it is true." "What, What is true?" "Well if you stopped interrupting me then I tell you, regretfully I am here to inform you that...Bellatrix Le Strange has escaped from Azkaban" everyone gasped, "No that simply cannot be true, nobody escapes from Azkaban once, let alone twice," howled Minerva.

Narcissa stepped forward, "I am sorry to say but it is in fact true, my sister has once again escaped the clutches of the dementors. And they say she is after one person..." "Who?" everyone asked, "You... Mrs McGonagall." The five girls gasped and turn to their mother. "Why, Hermione," questioned Minerva, tears welling up in her eyes, not this again she thought, fearing for her wife's life and the girls, she felt like she had taken a shot to the heart, she had hoped the girls would never know this kind of danger.

The Bellatrix Le Strange Kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two –

_{"Why, Hermione," questioned Minerva, tears welling up in her eyes, not this again she thought, fearing for her wife's life and the girls, she felt like she had taken a shot to the heart, she had hoped the girls would never know this kind of danger. _

_The Bellatrix Le Strange Kind.}_

"Should have bloody killed her when I had the chance," scowled Molly Weasley as she walked in the room.

"Sorry, we just arrived, didn't mean to eavesdrop." She was followed shortly after by Harry, Ginny and eventually Arthur, "And I have told you before, I was not about to have a Weasley tainted for using a killing curse, especially not you Molly." Harry smiled at her as he spoke, "No one ever dreamt that she would escape again, I mean Voldemort is dead, and there is nothing left for her to fight for."

"Good morning all," Hermione stood to greet each of her guests personally, "No need to apologise Molly, it is probably best that you all hear this to." She walked towards her and the other woman pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Melinda followed her mother's action and left her seat to greet her mother–in-law,

"Hi, Molly can you do me a favour, after the meeting can you take Penelope, Astra and the little ones back to the burrow with you. They would probably be safer away from here." "Oi! No way, I am nineteen bloody years old and Penelope is of age to use magic outside school..." Hermione put a warm hand on her shoulder which put an end to her rant, "Please dear, do as you are told, for me!" With that Astra stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her, "Don't worry she will calm down, eventually, I will talk to her," Penelope smiled and hugged her mother before she left, "I love you" she whispered and swiftly left the room.

As she exited the room, she was met in the foyer by Ron Weasley and his wife Harriett Granger and their three children, Hugo, Rose and Molly. "Hey there kiddo, something bothering Astra?" he laughed, something was always bothering Astra, "You'll find out soon enough, they are in the dining room the meeting has just begun, Molly and Rose, you should probably come with me!" She grabbed the two girls by the wrist and wrenched them up the stairs.

Ron and Hugo were informed of what had happened as soon as they entered the room and Harriett rushed to comfort her sister. "Why don't I make some tea and give you all some time to talk amongst yourselves," Narcissa offered as she moved towards the kitchen, as she passed through the doors Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy arrived together hand in hand. The whole disaster was once again rehashed for their benefit.

"Oh for God sake it would be good if everyone could bloody arrive on bloody time for once and then my wife and I wouldn't have to listen to you all talk about the danger she is in ten different times." Minerva scowled as she stormed into the kitchen, "I'll check if the tea is ready." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that she is not angry with you, she is just..." "No need to apologise Hermione I can't imagine what she is feeling right now," he took Scorpius' hand in his own, "I would imagine I feel very similar if someone threatened this one here." They all smiled at the two boys, they were so much in love and not afraid to show it, they all found it quite endearing. They were very similar to Hermione and Minerva that way.

A few minutes later Narcissa and Minerva reappeared chattering away with a tray of tea and biscuits each. She looked up and spotted Scorpius, who had since jumped apart from Teddy, "Scorpius, I didn't know you would be here," she looked at her grandson and smiled, "no need to hide anything from me, dear I am well aware of your relationship with Teddy here. Doesn't bother me in the slightest and I won't tell your father, promise."

She put her tray down and walked around the table pulling her grandson into a large hug, after she turned to Teddy holding out her hand expecting it to be shook, when she found herself in a rather large hug to, "I always thought you knew, Thank you Narcissa, he worries so much about his father." He finally let her go and she gained her composer and smiled at boy, seeing nothing but love in his eyes.

Once everyone was fed and watered, the discussions about Hermione's safety resumed. It went on into the early hours of the evening and after much debate it was decided that patrols and night watch would be reinstated starting after dinner.

They dined in silence mostly, with a speckling of small talk and a nervous laugh; you could have cut the tension with a knife. Shortly after, Ron and Harry left to do the first patrol, "This is stupid you know, nobody knows where McGonagall Manor is, not even the all power Bella-bloody-trix Le Strange. You should be out looking for her. Not cowering in here waiting for her to find us" Violette stormed out of the room, Hermione trying to catch her but she just shook her off. Minerva took to her feet quickly afterwards, "She is right you know!" she fled up the stairs after her daughter.

She reappeared a few seconds later, her emerald green eyes glittering with tears, "She's gone," Hermione's face drained of colour and her eyes welled up, "I looked everywhere up there and she is gone. She must have apparated out as soon as she got up the stairs." "Where to you think she might have gone," called Hugo stupidly. "Where... Where, she has gone after Miss Le Strange that is where," Minerva roared, "and all because none of you were man enough to do it yourselves."

_**Elsewhere **_

Violette had indeed apparated out, she was not going to sit back and watch her mother being hunted like an animal, no she was going to hunt the animal they called Bellatrix.

The first place she thought of was Malfoy Manor but there was no sign of her there, just that pathetic snivelling weasel Lucius. Next 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry had taken them there once to show them were his godfather Sirius had lived, the Black family tree was rather impressive she had to admit.

Once inside she couldn't see a bloody thing, so she lit up the end of her wand a proceeded through the house with caution. She was half we up the stairs when she heard a muffled cough coming from one of the bedrooms, "Nix" she whispered putting the light on her wand out. She waited just a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light and then she advanced towards the room. She stopped just outside and she listened, surely this wasn't right, was she really hearing this, there was no way that the sounds being made in that room were coming from a deatheater, let alone Le Strange. Crying, that was she could hear, the unknown woman in the room was crying so hard she was almost choking herself.

With that Violette took a deep breath and burst into the room, pointing her wand directly at the woman in question. "Do it," she said softly, "Kill me, please make the screaming stop." The woman turned her head to face Violette and she gasped, "Those eyes, I know those eyes, Granger the one with Harry, God the terror in her eyes; I still see it even now. What monster tortures a young girl?"

"I am sorry, so sorry, you must tell her that," she cried, "What are you talking about, is that remorse I sense, from Bellatrix Le Strange." Violette was shocked the woman had just winced and shivered in fear of her own last name. The woman now turned to face her head on; she was covered in scars from head to toe, on her face, chest, arms and the parts of her legs that Violette could see. She noticed a ghoulish scar across her chest of the word 'Bitch,' Violette could sense faded magic, a glamour spell worn off. She knew that she had never seen these injuries in pictures of the infamous deatheater, but were had they come from.

"It was all tested on me, my dear, their curses, hexes, torture, yet it is I who still hear the victims voicing and they feel nothing." Bellatrix dropped to her knees and pleaded, "What I would do to take it all back."

At that moment Ron, Harry and Minerva burst into the room wands at the ready, Bellatrix moved to cower behind Violette and as she did Minerva growled, "Stupefy!"

"NOOOOO" Violette yelled as she threw her body in the way of the spell, but why? Somehow Bellatrix still manage to push her out the way and take the full brunt of the spell, it sent her flying into the wall. Violette picked herself off the ground and rushed to her side, "Stop, Let me explain," she said as she shielded the now cowering deatheater. "What are you doing Violette? Step aside," her Minerva said sternly, "NO" yelled her daughter defiantly.

"Please, step aside dear, please let her kill me. I need them to stop, I can't keep listening to the screaming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"_Please, step aside dear, please let her kill me. I need them to stop, I can't keep listening to the screaming."_

"If you lay one finger on her I will never forgive you, please just listen to me." She stepped right in front of Bellatrix. Bending over and helping the woman to her feet, "stay behind me, please."

She was so intent on watching her mother's every move that she hadn't noticed the two men approaching from either side. That was until Harry accidently stepped on a rather squeaky floor board; she look from side to side seeing both of them. Grasping her wand tightly in her hand, as they continued to approach, the anger took over her and she swiftly pointed her wand and Ron and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus," the spell hit him right in the chest and he fell backwards. She quickly turned to face the other man, "Stupefy." With that Harry was knocked unconscious and his wand flew out of his hands and it shot across the room.

Her hazel brown eyes made contact with her mother emerald green ones, a shocked expression lingered on her morther face, "Please if you won't listen to me, you leave me no choice, forgive me, Expelliarmus." Violette had pointed her wand at her mother and apparated out of the room holding Bellatrix tightly by the wrist.

Minerva stood frozen to the spot, stunned by her daughter's actions, what was going on? She shook her head as the two unconscious men on the floor began to stir, two grown wizards out smarted by a 21 year old girl. She had known that Violette powers would never cease to amaze Hermione and herself and she had often wished that she had been placed in Gryfindor. But, alas the sorting hat had other plans, she was placed in Slytherin. Minerva worried that this was why had he seen in her a darkness that her own mothers couldn't. She grabbed hold of the Harry and Ron and quickly apparated back to McGonagall Manor, how was she ever going to tell Hermione about this.

_**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON**_

Violette had transported herself and bellatrix to a hotel she had once stayed in when visiting the city with her mother, hoping there would be no one in the room she was apparating to. Thankfully there wasn't but when she looked down at Bellatrix, who hadn't had the most graceful landing there was blood everywhere. "Oh God, Bellatrix can you hear me," is would appear that Le strange had splinched. She turned her over to see where the blood was coming from and it became apparent that not only had she splinched and was missing a chunk of skin from her shoulder, but the forced of Violette's mothers stunning spell had caused a deep gash right across her chest.

She was lucky that she had Hermione as a mother and that she always forced her to carry dittany with her for the times she apparated. She poured a few drops on Bellatrix wounds and picked the rather frail woman up in her arms and placed her on the bed. She pulled the covers around her and sat in the arm chair beside the bed."What have I done?" she muttered to herself.

_**MCGONAGALL MANOR**_

"Where is Violette?" Hermione rushed into the room as she heard the crack of Minerva apparition. Minerva asked her to sit and explained to everyone present what had happened. "No, you're wrong, she couldn't...she wouldn't, Minerva what is going on with her? Has she been protecting her all this time and she only left to make sure that bitch got away?"

Minerva lifted her head in shock, "Hermione, how could you think such a thing," Molly Weasley chimed from the other side of the room. "The truth is Molly I don't know what to think anymore," and with that she stormed from the room.

"Harriett, please go to her and make sure she is ok, I need to find Violette," before her sister in law could refuse Minerva was gone. "Don't worry dear, I will come with you!" Molly wrapped an arm around her daughter in laws shoulder and guided her towards the door.

Minerva did not return to the manor for two days, both of which she spent trying to hunt her daughter down. When she finally returned home, she knew she had to once again tell her wife she had returned empty handed.

_**LONDON**_

Violette had spent the last two days at the bedside of Bellatrix Le Strange, she had fallen asleep, when the woman in question began to stir. The movement in the bed alerted her she was awakening and as she opened her eyes she was met from the bed by the deatheaters. "Where are we?" she croaked, she moved to sit up upright but winced in pain from her shoulder. "Please, just lie down, you have lost alot of blood and have been out for two days now, moving will make it worse.

"Why?" she croaked again, "Why are you doing this? You are going the right way to get yourself killed." She couldn't look the young woman in the eyes anymore they reminded her too much of her mothers. "Because I want to believe you Bellatrix, I don't know why and I need more information before I can help you properly. Bellatrix would you object to me using legilimency on you. I want to understand!"

"No but I warn you now, I know what is inside my head and the things I have seen and done and it scares me. So, be careful. I never wanted to do any of the things I did, I fought so hard against them but failed over time. I had lost myself completely by the end. "Once she had cast the spell she dug deep into Bellatrix's mind, trying to find out what happened, she was shown her 18th birthday.

"_You will do as I say Bellatrix and you know the punishment for disobeying me." She watched as they man she assumed was Cygnus Black bent over his daughter and soke through gritted teeth. _

"_No, I won't...I won't become a deatheater and I will not marry Rudolphous Le Strange...I simply..." She was cut off when her father's fist collided her jaw, she fell backwards off her chair. As she scrambled to her feet he caught her by the hair and drove his fist into her stomach._

"_Yes you will, you filthy little whore, you will not disgrace this family like your sister has. You will serve the dark lord till the day you die...IMPERIO," he bellowed as the spell shot out of the end of his wand and hit his daughter square in the chest._

The things he made Bellatrix do with him after that were too much for Violette to stomach and she ended the spell. She sat in the chair tears running down her face, clenching the arms of the chair in her fists, the woman in the bed had turned herself away and her body wracked with sobs.

"I am sorry you had to go through that once, never mind the fact that I just made you relive it, please forgive me, but I must know more. However, that is enough for tonight." She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "No," she heard the other woman choke, "You have started now, finish it. Get it over and done with, I live these moments over and over again on a daily basis, this is no different."

Hanging head she plunged herself back inside the fragile womans head, she saw so many horrible things, how Rudolphous had raped her on the night of their marriage, how he had tortured her for the pleasure of others. She spent days chained to the wall in Malfoy manor, having Cruciatus curse and curse being shot at her, and then they would release her and have her do their bidding. She was like a doll they battered and abused. But the one incident that stood out and reduced both women to ear splitting sobs was from 29 years ago.

"_You stupid little slut, you've gone and got yourself knocked up haven't you?" Rudolphous grabbed her by the hair and slapped her across the face. "Well, if it is not a boy it shall die my dear!"_

_8 months past_

_She could see Bellatrix on the floor in Malfoy Manor, and she was in labor, "Push Bells you have to push." cried her sister._

"_I can't." She cried feebly._

"_Stop whining you pathetic little bitch, or I will give you something to whine about. Let me see, this is taking to long, I want to see whether the child lives or dies, Hurry you worthless piece of crap...Oh enough stand back."_

_With that he pointed his wand at Bellatrix and cried out a spell Violette did not recognise, but it had cut her open right across her stomach._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried the blonde witch at her side._

"_Fetch me the child Narcissa," he ordered and she did as she was asked, the sooner he left the sooner she could save her sister. After giving him the child he left the room and she worked to save her precious Bells. _

_She had succeeded and placed her sister in her bed, she was unconscious from the blood loss. As she pulled the blankets around her sister the room light up with a green light._

_She ran from her sisters bedside to find Rudolphous and Lucius standing over the small frail child body laughing, "That will teach her to get herself knocked up and produce anything but a boy," he cackled._

"_You bastard," Narcissa cried. Rudolphous and her husband spun around to look at her, "Your wife needs to learn her place Lucius."_

"_Oh and she will, my dear friend she will." With that he charged at Narcissa and grabbed her by the wrist trailing her to their bed room, her beat her continuously until she passed out. She woke the next day to the shrill scream of her sister, and she wept for her._

Violette ended the spell abruptly and without thinking she climbed into the bed beside the sobbing woman, wrapped her arms around her, as Bellarix turned around and buried her head in the young witch's chest. She held her as she cried, silent tear trickling down her cheek, she was a very broken woman and Violette heart broke for her. The older witch cried herself to sleep and Violette soon followed, the dream that night was not about her family or her friends but the pain she wished to inflict on Rudolphous Le Strange.

She would have her day and that Son of a bitch will pay for what he has done. She was sure of it. But she had to find of way of telling her mothers. What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_{She would have her day and that Son of a bitch will pay for what he has done. She was sure of it. But she had to find of way of telling her mothers. What was she going to do?}_

Violette woke the next morning, as she made to open her eyes everything came crashing back to her. She realised where she was, who was lying beside her and why that person had their arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to move without waking the woman beside her but as she tried to move away the woman only pulled her closer. She looked down at the woman whose head now rested on her chest and smiled nervously. She place her hand gently on the woman shoulder, "Bellatrix, Bellatrix we have to get up," the other woman stirred.

When she realised the position she was in she jumped away from Violette like she had been burnt, had it not been for Violette's quick reflexes she would have been on the floor. The younger witch had caught her by the wrist and pulled her onto the bed again, after settling the older witch back onto the bed she reached up and cupped her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just it is probably time we moved on from here."

Bellatrix shook her head, she didn't understand this girl risking her life and relationship with her family to help her, "No, I think it is time you went home, you have done quite enough and I don't think it is a good idea for you to become associated with me." She bowed her head, staring at the bed spread. "They will come looking for me, Lucius and the others, they know I escaped. And I will not have you putting your life in danger for me. They won't stop until they find me." There was a single tear trickling down her face, Violette reached up and wiped it away with her thumb, "I do have to go home you are right, but you will come with me, I will not leave you alone. I will not let them get you again. I promise they will not hurt you ever again. Not on my watch."

"It is not going to be easy and we may have a fight on our hands but I am sure that once everything is explained and the truth revealed my mothers will understand." She looked at Bellatrix who now stood by the window, "Mothers, Minerva McGonagall is married to a woman?" Le strange questioned the younger witch. "Yes, I believe you know my other mother as well, her name is Hermi..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger is your mother, which explains why you have her eyes. Oh no...Violette you have you have to understand, I did something terrible to your mother when she was younger. She was captured along with Harry Potter and that Weasley boy, they made me torture her for hours on end, all the things you saw them do to me, they made me do to her. I have no right to be here with you, and certainly no right to enter your mother home. I do not deserve their forgiveness." The black haired witch was now hysterical, tears streaming down her face she paced back and forth across the room. "I don't deserve anything other than death," she whispered, "Even Azkaban was too good for a monster like me."

Violette got to her feet and walked across to where Bellatrix was standing and she took the older woman's hands in her own and pulled her towards the bed. She sat the older witch down on the edge of the bed and sat on her right. Bellatrix was still hysterical, sobs wracked her body violently. "Look at me, please," cried Violette, she placed two fingers under woman's chin and lifter her head until their eyes met, "You would not have done those things had it not been for the Imperious curse placed on you, you Bellatrix Le Strange are no monster. A monster would not feel the guilt and pain that you do for the actions you were forced to make."

"My mothers were quick to forgive your sister," Bellatrix looked at her in surprise, "My sister."

"Yes, Narcissa and if they are the people they say they are, they should and will show you the same forgiveness," She reached out and wrapped her arms around the woman beside her and pulled her into a comforting hug, "I will protect you, I promise! Are you ready?" The other woman said nothing she merely nodded into Violette's chest.

_**McGonagall Manor**_

Everyone was in the dining room, when Minerva had arrived back the evening before, she had acknowledged their presence and marched straight for the library, she knew that is where her wife would be. They had been in there for hours and still all that could be heard was arguing and yelling and every now and then crying. It had been like that all night. It was seriously affecting the girls as well. Penelope had refused to come out of her room for two days, Melinda had been so furious at her sister's behaviour she had taken the children to stay at the Burrow for a few days, Claudia and Astra had tried to keep their minds off the whole situation by busying themselves with house work, normally done by the house-elves and Olivia had taken Narcissa and continued the search when her mother return home.

"Minerva stop, just stop it, if we were going to find her we would have by now. I am not even sure I want to find her anymore." She turned to leave and her wife caught her by the wrist. "That is our daughter you are talking about Hermione, for Merlin sake, she is still our daughter and she has got to have an explanation for this."

"And what if she doesn't Minerva or worse what is her little explanation turns out to be that she has joined them, what other explanation would be good enough to explain her behaviour. Our daughter darling is protecting Bellatrix Le Strange." Hermione practically hissed at her wife, reducing Minerva once again to tears and she let her wife arm slip out of her hand and she collapsed in the armchair behind her.

Hermione watched her wife sob silently in the chair her head in her hands, she couldn't bear knowing that she was the reason her wife was crying. She walked over to the arm chair and knelt down beside her wife, "I am sorry, I know this is not your fault, I just don't know how to handle everything. I should never have taken it out on you, I love you so much Minerva and I love our daughter to I am just so scared. She was in Slytherin after all, I can't help wonder if this is why, did the sorting hat see something we didn't!" Minerva lifted her head and pulled her wife onto her lap, burying her head in her chest. The two sat holding each other, neither one wanting to be the one that let go first, but then there was loud crack downstairs and yelling. They jumped apart and rushed down the stairs, followed quickly by Penelope, to find everyone in the foyer surrounding their daughter and a cowering Bellatrix Le Strange.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the two of them, she was shocked at how the infamous Bellatrix looked as if she was going to dry. "Please stop, stop yelling, put your bloody wands down and listen to me for Merlin's sake." She placed her own wand back in the pocket of her robes, "Are you listening to me? It is not like she has a wand anyway." She looked up at the stairs and spotted her mother both of their faces glistening with tears and their eyes bulging and red.

Her heart sank as she thought about what she had put them through, "How dare you bring that monster into this house, how could you? Do you have any idea what you have done?" Hermione raised her wand as she walked towards her daughter and the deatheater. "Mother, please I need you to listen, you have got it all wrong," her mother snorted, "Wrong, I have it all wrong, Violette you are protecting the person who hit me with 17 cruciatus curses in a row, who murdered her own cousin, niece and her husband leaving Teddy here without a mother and father and your uncle Neville's parents in cold blood, not to mention the fact that she is a deatheater."

Violette looked her mother right in the eye, "You are right about all of that, excluding the last bit," she turned sideways to face the older witch beside her and pulled at both her sleeves, revealing her heavily scarred but nonetheless bare forearms. They showed no sign of them ever bearing the dark mark, merely sign of how she had punished herself, Molly Weasley gasped in shock, how was that possible, she had seen it there, the night of the battle.

"I know you have heard this from so many but Bellatrix does not bear the mark and she isn't and never was a deatheater. I know, I seen it with my own two eyes, I used Legilimency and I saw everything, she has been under the Imperius curse ever since she turned eighteen. First her father used it to control her and then when he died Rodulphous Le Strange took over. They treated her like punching bag and had her do their dirty work and there was nothing she could do to stop them. It only ended because Rodulphous Le Strange was founded dead in Azkaban five days ago"

She looked her mother right in the eye and pleaded with her to believe her, "She is either telling the truth or an extremely good liar and there is only one way to find out, I must see for myself." Minerva stepped off the stairs and towards Bellatrix who flinched as she raised her wand, "No, not from her from me, you can see what I saw, and once you do you will understand why I refuse to put her through it again."

"Very well, are you ready?" Minerva growled and Violette nodded her head. The spell was cast and through Violette's mind it was all revealed to Minerva. The abuse from her father after her refusal to become a deatheater, her marriage to an extremely abusive husband, tears began to trickle from Minerva emerald eyes and she clasped her hand over her mouth as the next few memories played out. The baby that Rodulphous had murder, how the others we allowed to have their way with her when they wanted and even a time when the scared woman had tried to tell Minerva and beg for help, but the spell over powered her. Everyone watched completely bewildered by McGonagall's reactions. What had she seen?

The spell ended and Violette was sobbing violently, Minerva was stunned and disappointed in herself. She should have listened to her daughter the first time, she should have realised that something was wrong when one of her star pupils change so dramatically, what kind of teacher was she that she just sat back and watched it happen. She could have saved so many lives if she had just tried to reach out to Bellatrix, while she was still at the school.

She pulled her daughter into a bone crushing embrace, "I am so sorry I didn't listen to you, please forgive me," she turned back to everyone, "There are something's still to be discussed but she is telling the truth, Miss Le Strange had absolutely no control over her actions. And she has endured more than you know. If I had not seen it myself, I would not have believed it."

She turned to face the two girls and edged towards Bellatrix, who cowered more, as she saw the older witch move towards but instead of cursing her, she pulled her into her arms. Bellatrix had gone rigid, everyone gasped, "I am sorry, that you had to endure any of that, if I had done my job as a teacher and friend properly then you wouldn't have. I have failed you Bellatrix and for that I am truly sorry dear."

She felt the dark haired witch relax a bit into the embrace, "No Minerva, I am sorry...to all of you. I am a monster and do not deserve forgiveness from any of you," she began to sob. "I wish with every fibre of my being that I could take back the things I have done but..."

She was cut off mid-sentence, "This is bullshit, if you won't kill the bitch, I will." She heard Harry cry from behind her. She spun on her heel quickly her wand pointed at his chest, "I warn you Mister Potter, this is my house and you will do as I say, put the wand down."

"That bitch killed Sirius and you want to protect her, she is playing you and you are falling for it." Minerva kept her wand point in his direction, "Violette I strongly suggest that you take Bellatrix upstairs and find you and her some warm clothes."

Once the two had left she lowered her wand, "Everyone dining room now that included you two also. You too Harry, Now" She said as she pointed to Penelope and Astra and glared at Harry.

"Care to explain, what the hell is going on?" her glared at her from across the room. "Yes my dear, I would" she retold everything, making sure she spared no details ensuring the realised the full extent of what Bellatrix had been through. When she had finished there was a dry eye in the room, Astra had buried her head in Hugo's chest. Molly and Arthur stood dumbfounded, Ginny clutched Harry's arm tightly, and Ron was fighting back tears, as was everyone else. Hermione approached her wife, tears burning her eyes, "How is she even still alive?"

"Poor dear," Molly sniffled, "can't imagine what it was like for her with that bastard of a husband." Everyone turned Molly in shock of the language she had used. They continued to talk about it for a few hours and eventually decided to call it a night, Olivia and Narcissa had yet to return and Minerva had sent them an owl to inform them of what had happened. Hermione kissed her wife, "Go ahead, I will be there in a minute." She felt Minerva hold her back, "Don't be too long, I hate sleeping without you." She smiled and kiss her lightly again.

Once everyone had left she turned all lights off and headed towards Violette's room, she quietly slipped inside. She noticed her daughter fast asleep in the bed and when she looked for the other woman and she spotted her by the window. She approached the woman quietly but a floor board creaked and give her presence away. Bellatrix was startled; she spun around and spotted Hermione, the fear washed over her. "Don't be afraid Bellatrix, I promise I am not here to harm you." She sat down facing the girl and placed her hand on top the other woman.

"I came to say I am sorry for what you have been through, you are no monster and I understand now and I forgive you."

"Thank you, I don't deserve it."

"You should get some sleep, Goodnight Bellatrix." She got up from the window, "Goodnight Hermione." With that she left, as she did she heard her daughter stirred and she watched them from the door. Violette got out of bed, walked over to the other woman who was now on her feet. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "Come to be Bella, you need to get some sleep!"

With that she led a rather stunned Bellatrix to the bed, once in the bed she wrapped her arms around her and they both fell swiftly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_{She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, "Come to be Bella, you need to get some sleep!" With that she led a rather stunned Bellatrix to the bed, once in the bed she wrapped her arms around her and they both fell swiftly to sleep.}_

The next morning everyone in the house slept on, except Violette. It was the third day in a week she had woken up in a woman's arms, that woman's arms. When she had first woke up all she wanted to do was lean over a place a kiss on those rose bud lips.

She closed her eyes trying to expel the thoughts she was having from her mind and when she opened them she was looking to a set of sleepy green ones.

Bellatrix smiled faintly, "Sleep well," Violette enquired, "Yes, very well but for some reason I am still so tired!" Bellatrix lay with her eyes closed for a few seconds and she felt Violette move from the bed, she reached up gently and took hold of Violette hand.

Noticing how nicely it fitted into hers and smiled, she pulled the girl back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Must you go, I would like to get some more sleep and I sleep better when you are here." She whispered into the girls' ear as she pulled her closer. Didn't she know, what this is doing to me, thought Violette as her heart raced, beating hard against her chest.

She turned to face the woman with every intention of telling her that she need some air and she would be back in a minute but when she turned around and found those piercing green eyes staring at her once again, she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and captured Bellatrix's lips with her own, sadly after a few moments she noticed the woman was not returning the kiss, she pulled away as tears formed, "I am sorry...I shouldn't...I should... go."

With that she left, little did she know that the only reason Bellatrix didn't return the kiss was because she was so stunned. She had never been kissed like that, so delicately, so lovingly, she cursed herself for not stopping the younger woman as she fled. A tear trickled down her cheek, what could she possibly see in a monster like me? This thought replayed over and over again and she found herself rooted to the spotted, she wanted to chase after her but she also didn't want to meet anyone in the hallway without Violette to protect her, so she would have to wait for her return.

Violette had fled down the stairs tears now streaming down her face, and she burst through the front door for some air. Taking in deep breaths she finally calmed herself down and as she turned to walk in through the door again an arm caught hers and pulled her into a hug."Don't ever scare us like that again," She pulled back from the hug recognising the voice as her sisters. Behind her stood Narcissa smiling at the affection shown by the two sisters, "I am sorry, believe me I won't, mother sent you an owl to tell you know I was home, did it get to you?""Yes, but we only got it an hour ago and it didn't explain anything. So inside you go dearest and get ready to explain." They turned and entered the house, still the only ones awake; it had been a long few days.

As soon as they entered the lounge Narcissa placed a hand on Violette's shoulder, "And my sister, Where is she, have the Aurors come for her already?" she looked into the woman's blue eyes and shook her head, "No, and they won't be either," both Narcissa and Olivia gasped, each of them bringing up a hand to cover their mouths."Oh god, I just realised how that sounded, I guess I should start explaining..." She rehashed the last three days to her sister and Narcissa, not forgetting to mention what she had seen in Bella's memory. Narcissa cringed as she was forced to relive the memories, of her and her sister's abuse.

She told them about how scared Bella had been and how she knew immediately something as different about her, from all the stories she had heard there was no way that Bellatrix Le Strange would be begging for death. When she had finished she noticed her sister had moved to comfort her friend, Narcissa had her head buried in Olivia's chest and she was sobbing so hard her whole body shook."That is all very well and good Violette but you have yet to tell the woman where her sister is." Violette walked over and bent down beside Narcissa, "She safe and resting upstairs in my room, she has had a rough couple of days but I am sure she would love to see you."Both women look utterly bewildered, and then Violette explained about the Imperius curse and how she had never wanted to do any of the things she was accused of.

This made the Blonde witch cry harder, "Oh god, all this time, I turned my back on her when she needed me most. Why didn't she ever tell me this?" she bowed her head in shame for she too had thought her sister a monster. "She couldn't the spell had to great a hold on her, she wanted to but couldn't."Violette noticed the guilt in Narcissa's voice and she turned to her, "Did you know about what they done to her?" She looked up at the woman in front of her who avoided eye contact, Violette felt the rage wash over her like wave and she lost it,

"You... YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DID NOTHING, she suffered at the hands of those animals and you just sat back and watched."

"No" Narcissa cried out through streaming tears, "NO! Then what did you do?" she had grabbed the older woman by the arm now, "Hey let her go Violette, your hurting her." Olivia pulled her sister off the blonde witch, "I couldn't do anything, because she wasn't the only one they did it to."Violette stopped dead in her tracks and Olivia gasped, "What?" The other woman now stood by the window, "They didn't use an Imperius curse on me, said it was much more fun to her me scream, I couldn't fight them off like Bells could so there was no point.""OH..." Violette rushed to the womans side and brushed her hand along her face, "I am sorry Narcissa, and really I feel just terrible for accusing you of such horrid things. Please forgive me, I didn't...I should have thought before I opened my big mouth." The taller witch nodded in recognition of the apology.

"This is probably not the best time to tell you this but Bella seems incredibly worried about what Lucius and the rest of his cronies will do if they find her, she is surprise they haven't been looking for her."Lucius, but he is in Azkaban?" Oliva approached her sister with a puzzled look on his face, "He didn't actually fight in the battle, he had no wand, he served his time for his allegiance to Voldemort and he was released at least three days ago." Narcissa had gone completely rigid and she blankly into the distance. "Can I see my sister now?" she asked ignoring the conversation between the two sisters like it had nothing to do with her.

"Yes, she was sleeping in my bedroom when I left; it is first door on the right at the top of the stairs. But Narcissa shouldn't we discuss what to do about your husband." She ignored them and swiftly left the room. She disappeared into Violette's bedroom and spent the rest of the morning with her sister, pushing thought of Lucius to the back of her mind. They had been in the room for hours and everyone thought it best to give them their space, at this point everyone except Hermione had got out of bed and headed for the dining room. Minerva sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper; she had promptly ordered the house-elves to prepare breakfast for everyone. She smiled as Violette threw her arms around her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She proceeded to walk past the food and take a sit at the window; she could shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong, even though everything seemed perfect. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how much she wished she could do it again. How she wished Bella had kissed her back."Should we see if they want some breakfast?" Molly called over in her direction and she jumped out of her daydream, "No they have a lot to talk about, we should leave them, they will come down when they are ready" Olivia called back from the foyer.

Violette got up and left the room she went into the cloak closet to fetch her wand from her robe pocket. She reached for it but it wasn't there, she was sure she had put it there last night. Must be upstairs she thought, she would get it later she didn't want to disturb the sisters, like Olivia said they had a lot to talk she enter the room, she heard a whisper in her ear, "Did you say something Mother?" she was sure she had heard something, "No darling why?"

"No reason must be hearing things," but sure enough the voice sounded again and this time not only did she recognise who it belonged to but what it had said. She spun on her heel and charged out of the room and up the stairs; Olivia followed sensing something was wrong.

Sure enough she burst into her room and there was no sign of the two women. "I knew it, I heard her voice Olivia, she is calling for help," Violette burst into tears, "But where could she be?"Then the two of them realised and together they cried, "Lucius." Narcissa had left so swiftly after the mention of his name and her wand was missing. Olivia looked at her sister and bruises had begun to form on her face, on her jaw and round one of her eyes. "Violette where did you...What is going on?"Hermione slipped into the room having overheard her daughters panicked voices, the two girls turned to face their mother and she gasped at the sight of her daughters face.

Next thing Violette collapsed with a piercing scream, as she felt something hit her in the chest, and where her pyjama sloped her sister and mother could see a large gash appear. Next her head flew back as if she had been kicked or punched, she yelled once more in pain and Minerva burst into the room wand at the ready, She was so shocked by the scene before, Hermione knelt by her daughter trying to help her, as she screamed again and again and large slashes appeared in her t shirt and abdomen, dripping with blood. "Do something, help her." Hermione screamed and it all stopped and Violette collapsed against her. Without even thinking Olivia grabbed her mother and apparated right to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived the front door was ajar, they slipped inside, hearts pounding in their ears, Minerva following her house was eerily quiet, they proceed through the house and they came to the dining room. The door lay open slightly and she could see a fire still raging in the fireplace and the next thing her eye caught a black mound on the ground.

Realising the mound was a body they rushed into the room to find it empty, except for the battered body that lay on the floor, Olivia turned it over and realised it was Bellatrix. She was barely recognisable. The woman choked out blood, and raised her hand to point feebly, "Cissy" she cried hoarsely as she fought back tears.

Olivia jumped up from her side and rushed over to her partner's lifeless body, like her sister she was barely recognisable. "She is not breathing, what will I do, she is not breathing." Her mother took her hand, "grab her hand." With that Minerva apparated all of them back to McGonagall Manor. When they got there Hermione had placed Violette on the bed and was tending her wounds.

"She is not breathing Mother, please help." She called out and Hermione leapt from the bed and began to work on Narcissa. "Minerva I need you and Molly to tend to Bellatrix and Violette." With that Minerva moved herself off the floor scooped Bella up in her arms and placed her alongside her daughter in the bed.

She stopped for a second and looked at the two women and noticed that the wounds already tended to by Hermione on Violette had also begun to heal on Bellatrix. In fact all their wounds were the same, as Lucius hurt Bella he had also hurt Violette but why? Then she looked down and saw that although both girls were unconscious their hands had found each other's and the fingers were now entwined. As she tended to Bella wounds after that Violette also began to disappear. She had seen this bond before, it was one so untouchable. It was one she shared with her soulmate.

After an hour of working on the three of them, they were finally all in a bed, all breathing and hopefully all healing. "Mother, are they going to be alright, is she going to be alright?"

"Well Violette and Bellatrix seem stable but Narcissa is not out of the woods, yet!" That night all of them fell asleep in the one room praying for them to wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six –

{ "_Mother, are they going to be alright, is she going to be alright?" "Well Violette and Bellatrix seem stable but Narcissa is not out of the woods, yet!" That night all of them fell asleep in the one room praying for them to wake.}_

_Bellatrix opened her eyes and she was met by a bright light, things began to come into focus and she realized she was standing by Violette and her fingers were entwined in the younger witches. She looked up and her and smiled shyly before looking back at her feet. "Do you know where we are?"_

_The scene before them suddenly changed and the two of them stood hand in hand over their own lifeless bodies. It all came rushing back to Bellatrix, the fight with Lucius and how he had beaten her, over powering her sister and her once again. She looked at Violette confused, why was she injured, she didn't remember seeing her at Malfoy Manor, had she gone after Lucius herself? _

"_What were you thinking Bella, leaving like that, you could have got you self killed, you could have got me killed….wait are we dead?" She looked back at her own body and Bella's thankfully noticing the soft rise and fall of their chests. "No, I don't think so darling, but then that doesn't explain why we are watching over ourselves. Hold on, how could I have got you killed?" _

"_Look at us Bella, our injuries are the same, when Lucius hurt you, he hurt me too." Bellatrix looked at their bodies and sure enough their injuries were exactly the same and she gasped. She lift her hand to caress Violette cheek, "I am so sorry Violette, I never would have done it if I had known you would have got hurt." She brushed the tears away from the younger witches face and stroking the places where her body was bruised._

"_Please forgive me, once again I have hurt someone I love," She turned away from Violette but she caught Bellatrix by the wrist and held in place. "What did you just say?" Bellatrix realized what she actually had said and she spun around facing Violette more._

"_Did you mean it?" Bellatrix continued to look down at her feet, she was so scared the bushy haired witch would reject her. "Bella look at me," before she hadn't even time to raised her head, before Violette lowered hers and captured the older woman lips with her own, with crushing ferocity. _

_Violette reached up and placed her hand on the back of the other woman head and pulled her deeper into the kiss, breaking apart to breath only for a second before reclaiming her lips. This time Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Violette's neck ensuring there was no escape. _

_They both began to run out of breath again and knew separation was inevitable, they pulled apart and leant their foreheads against each other's and panted heavily from the steaminess of the kiss._

"_I said I love you." Bellatrix panted in-between words, "And yes, did mean, completely." Violette couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, "And I love you too Bella, I really do." She turned her head and smiled weakly, "We still have an answer, as to why we are here and our bodies are there."_

_They heard someone calling from behind them and when the woman to stepped out if the light they recognized her as Narcissa. "Bells is that you I hear, where are you?" Bellatrix walked over to her sister and smiled wrapping her arms around her, "Oh Narcissa, I am so glad you are alright, I think….." _

_Narcissa cut her off, "No I don't think I am Bells, look at me I don't look like you and Violette, I did when I first woke up so to speak but I have been fading away ever since. I don't think I have much time left." Bellatrix pulled herself out of Narcissa embrace and took a good look for herself and sure enough, it was almost as though she could see through her sister. _

"_I don't understand, what is going on Cissy," tears filled her eyes and she tried hard to blink them away. They all spun around as they heard someone stirring, it was Hermione and she clearly couldn't see them. She slipped out of her wife's embrace and made her way over to her daughter bedside, she placed a hand on hers and tears trickled down her cheek, hitting Violette's hand, "I can feel that, we have to go back, it's time I can feel." _

_Violette turned to the other two, "So, do I, come on Cissy try, for me." Her sister shook her head her eyes welled up with burning salty tears, "I don't think I have the strength anymore, but if you feel the pull you must go back." _

"_No not without you. Come on Cissy you are stronger than that please fight harder like I know you can!" Their attention was distracted again when Hermione began to speak, _

"**Please come back to us darling, Oh god I don't know what I would do without you, you need to some back to me." Violette herself being pulled back to her body by her mother strong will.**

"_Hurry Bella, you have to come back Narcissa, please if you don't Bella will chose to stay here with you and although I must respect that, but I don't think I could live with that." She could hear her mother in the background still, her pull was even stronger. _

"**Please Violette, I love you so much. You need to come back to us."**

_The pull from her mother was far too strong and she was too weak to fight it, "Please, Narcissa, please," with that she was gone and the others watched to see. They saw her body come to life with a large gasped for air; she grabbed her mother by the arm,_

"**Why couldn't you just let me stay?" She shot out of the bed, "What are you talking about, Violette what are you doing? You need to lie down, please rest."**

**She ignored her mother and rushed over to Narcissa, she grabbed a hold of her hand and held on tight, "Come one Narcissa, come back to me, please. I know you can do it, don't let go yet. If you let go he has won, please." The tears were not even taking time to fall anymore; the thought of losing Bellatrix was too much for her.**

"**You need to calm down Violette, what is going on with you?" she shook mother off "Bella I know you can hear, I love you and need you, please don't leave." She looked to the spot where they had been standing.**

**Hermione let out a shocked cry at her daughter's choice of words, "Violette you are not making any sense, you are really scaring me."**

"**Get off me mother, please, just leave me alone," she yelled waking everyone in the room, her mother jumped to her feet when she heard her daughter's voice. Hermione rushed to Minerva's side "I don't know what has gotten into her, she won't yelling."**

**Everyone in the room was now on their feet watching the young witch crying frantically over Narcissa's lifeless body. She whispered please over and over again under her breath willing Narcissa back, offering her strength in return for her true love.**

**No-one knew what to do, they all stood staring in shock at the young woman's behavior, Olivia moved forward to wrap her arms around her sister. She wanted Narcissa to wake up more that anyone knew, she buried her head in Violette hair, soaking it with her tears.**

**The next thing she heard was just as shocking as her sisters crying, Narcissa coughed and splutter as she woke up, gasping for air, she lunged forward and threw her arms around Violette's neck holding onto her tightly, **

"**Thank you, I really thought I wasn't going to make it. All I wanted to do was give up and you believed in me."**

**She released the younger witch and looked around till her eyes met Olivia and she smiled. Violette got up and stepped aside allowing Olivia to sit down and she made her way to where Bellatrix lay. Taking her hand in her own, caressing her forhead, waiting for her return. **

**The woman sat bolt upright shaking from the shock and lack of oxygen in her lungs. As she did her lips met Violette's not even giving her, a chance to breath but she didn't care. **

**Grabbing the woman's shoulders she deepened the kiss, they would have forgotten about the others in the room had it not been for their simultaneous gasp.**

**They broke apart and were met by some very shocked faces, it seemed like all they did recently was go through something quite traumatic and then spend several hours after it, explaining what had happened.**

**After everything was explained, Minerva summoned their house elf explaining that it was a time for celebrating and that a feast was in order this evening. Sure enough the evening rolled around and they all sat down to a meal and some drinks, the festivities were in full swing. Even Melinda had arrived back with the kids after George spent two days trying to explain what had happened.**

**By the end of the night they all ended up in the lounge by the fire, each of them paired off accordingly. George and Melinda sat in the corner wrapped up in each other's arms, Hermione sat on Minerva lap in the armchair by the fire and in the opposite one was Molly and Arthur.**

**Narcissa sat with her legs underneath her on the large sofa and Olivia stood behind lovingly playing with her partner's hair. Violette sat in the other corner with a sleeping Bella on her lap. Hugo and Astra had fallen asleep on the floor at their feet, as had Penelope.**

**Ron, Harriet, Ginny and Harry had cleared off to bed about an hour before hand, they had been a little too drunk for their own good.**

**Rose, James, Albus and Molly lay in front of the firing giggling and laughing at Teddy trying to teach Scorpius how to slow dance, the boy had two left feet. Narcissa watched her grandson and tentative Teddy was with him, it did her heart good to see him so happy.**

**Claudia and Lily watched the two boys, Claudia felt a pang of jealously directed at them, not only had her girlfriend been at camp all summer with her brothers, she had never had the courage to reveal their relationship to everyone like that. Not only was she a teacher at Hogwarts but Lily was still technically her student, although she was of age it was still frowned upon.**

**She noticed Lily turn over onto her back and without a word of warning she swooped down and captured her lips, at first Lily was shocked but if the rest could do it so could she. **

**Leaning into the kiss, she reached up tangling her hands in Claudia hair, only to be interrupted by the clearing of someone throat. When the two girls finally broke the embrace, they found all eyes on them, Hermione and Minerva looked utterly shocked, and it was so unlike Claudia to have emotional out bursts like that.**

"**Are we the only straight ones in this family," Astra laughed as she looked a Melinda, "Hey excuse me am I invisible here," Olivia shouted indignantly across the room. "Oh come off it, you have kissed more girls than everyone in this room put together, and don't say that playing spin the wand doesn't count cause it does." The room erupted with laughter.**

**Olivia looked down at a now blushing Narcissa, and that made her blush even more, "My my you think you know people," laughed the blonde witch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Olivia looked down at a now blushing Narcissa, and that made her blush even more, "My my you think you know people," laughed the blonde witch.}**

The whole room was laughing now and the blush had spread right across Olivia face. "Well, isn't that something, you mother and I were always worried you were going to ask for advice about men, to which we would be no help. What about you Penelope, anything to share?" Minerva tried to ask through giggles.

A still half asleep Penelope rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself to her knees, "What are you talking about, mother, what is so funny?"

"Well do you like witches or wizards? Your sisters have been rather honest this evening and you are the only one we are left puzzling over." Penelope shook her head and laughed at her mother's frank way of putting things.

"Ah mother if you must know, and it seems you must. I don't really like labels, I find that it can often be a person kindness and personality you fall for first, and sometimes gender just isn't an issue. Love is love whether gay or straight. I believe that gender is irrelevant if you truly love someone."

Everyone in the room stared opened mouthed at Penelope, "Such wise words from such a young person, well said Penelope, I couldn't agree with you more." Hermione had left her wife's lap and went to fill up her drink.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that all of us have kissed a girl at least once. Nobody wants to forfeit in a game of spin the wand. It is a fate worse than death." Violette added proudly as she continued to stroke a sleeping Bellatrix;s hair.

George looked at his wife eyes as wide as saucers, mouth hanging open, "Yes, George that is me included. Gryffindors girls have a tendency to experiment a little, what I can say we get bored."

Melinda laughed as she recalled the many kisses during games and kisses that were just for fun. She looked at George and promptly closed his mouth.

"I think it is time we went to bed don't you think, early rise in morning and that." With that Melinda had winked at him said her goodbyes and disappeared out of the room, he finally snapped out of it and followed.

"Yes, I do agree this conversation is getting to be a bit much for even me." Violette shifted her arms under the sleeping woman and whisked her up into her arms; Bella unconsciously wrapped her arms around Violette's neck and snuggled in tight. "Good night everyone, see you in the morning. You lot should think about bed to you have the express to catch in the morning."

They all groaned in a agreement and rose to their feet, tomorrow was the first day of term, which meant Minerva, Hermione and Claudia would be up at the crack of dawn in order to apparate to the school, before the pupils arrived. They all headed up the stairs and Molly and Arthur took the Floo back to the burrow.

Hermione reached out a hand and pulled Minerva to her feet, and promptly into a forceful and searing kiss. Minerva cocked her eyebrow at her wife; surely she wasn't looking for….. She was caught off mid thought by another mind blowing kiss and fully reciprocated it this time.

As they pulled apart, Hermione lead her to the door but not out of it, "I always feel guilty doing this at Hogwarts." She closed the door and quickly cast a Muffilato spell before pinning her wife to the wall and crashing their lips together once more.

The kiss was seductively calculated and infinitely profound; like nothing Minerva had ever experienced before, and as she stared back dumbfounded, she thought, where had this come from? Oh god she loved her wife, Hermione's hands spread up along Minerva's back, as she lead her to the sofa.

Her fingers smoothed between the ribbing of her sweater and then up into her hair, massaging and scratching the nape of her neck as she deepened their kiss. Reaching for her, Minerva gently cupped Hermione's face into her hands and the more she thought about her gorgeous wife and how much she loved her, the more she wanted her.

Minerva's hands fumbled down to find the buttons of Hermione's shirt and undid them as rapidly she could even though her head was spinning with alcohol and the alluring risk of being caught by their guests and daughters. With her smile about as guilty and wide as a Cheshire cat's, Minerva suppressed her moans and the overwhelming sense of leverage and lust she felt as Hermione licked her way up along her neck.

"_God_, you're so hot," Minerva growled, a darkness coming to her eyes as she looked back at her wife while tearing off her own sweater, although there was still a shirt to get through, then reaching forward and kissing her again.

"Maybe we shouldn't actually – ah!" Minerva gasped when Hermione's hands found their way to grope at her through her shirt. "Do this here," she finished, kissing Hermione's cheek and running her hands up the younger woman's smooth back until her fingers were under the simple and archaic enclosure of her bra.

"And yet…" Hermione snickered, gently biting Minerva's neck and then flicking her earlobe with her tongue as she slowly reaching behind herself to undo the hook-and-eye closure since Minerva was being obnoxiously coy about doing it herself.

Arching into Minerva's kisses after discarding the garment, she guided Minerva's hand up until it was over her breast. Then, gasping when her wife's fingers found the perfect amount of pressure to tease and entice her, she tugged on Minerva's blouse and willed it to come off so that she could do the same for her.

Though she resisted at first, she finally got what she wanted when Minerva pulled away from their kiss. The green eyes witch slipped out of her blouse, dropped it to the floor, and tossed her hair out her pins before reaching forward for Hermione and kissing her hard as she undid the buttons of Hermione's trousers and pulled them off of her in one brilliant sweep.

Impressed and excited, "_Damn_," the younger woman moaned as she ran her hands down Minvera's tight stomach and then over the gentle curve in her hips as she kissed her way along her shoulders, neck, and jaw. Minerva rolled her hips against Hermione as she held onto her waist, begging her to come down to her.

Hermione finally shifted forward and lowered herself onto Minerva, knotting her fingers into her long black hair and moaning quietly from the rapturous, feminine contact.

Eventually Hermione found the zipper on the dark grey slacks Minerva was wearing and slowly pulled the teeth apart before sliding the trousers down her thighs and onto the floor as she pulled Minerva against her tighter, wanting the woman more than ever.

Minerva doesn't even get time to respond as she feels Hermione recapture her lips and slip her tongue into her mouth battling with her own tongue for dominance.

The distraction of this almost throws Minerva off what happens next expect her senses are so heightened she couldn't mistake that touch for anything other than Hermione touching her between her legs, massaging her gently at first, circling her clit, teasing it until the blood is totally centred there.

Then she feels a hand move her emerald green satin panties aside and almost immediately she feels two fingers inside her, pulling in and out, matching the rhythm of Hermione's tongue in her mouth.

Hermione continues her assault of Minerva's mouth kissing deep and long, not knowing how either of them is actually breathing anymore. She proceeds to kiss down her neck and finally reaches her destination as she takes one nipple into her mouth through the satin. She leaves a wet stain as she moves to the other all the time slipping her fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, making Minerva moan and scream her name over and over.

'Please Hermionet'

Hermione removes her fingers and feels Minerva jolt forward at the sudden loss of contact. However when Minerva opens her eyes to look down, Hermione is kneeling on the floor in front of her, her intention clear.

She pulls the satin panties down out of her way and takes Minerva into her mouth, licking the wetness that adorns her crotch and sucking her clit gently into her mouth. The persistence and harshness of earlier has disappeared and Hermione is now gentle and soothing as she sucks and kisses Minerva's clit.

She feels Minerva jolt forward again, this time for a different reason, feels the spasm or orgasm as it overtakes her. She feels every gentle movement and shiver as she moves her way back up to look into those beautiful eyes. Her wife is just catching her breath as the brunette kisses her gently on the lips, a short kiss.

The older woman grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and spun round onto her back, gazing into Hermione's lustrous stare, she pushed the younger woman back, "my turn" was Minerva's husky response before she devoured Hermione lips

"Oh god Minerva, you are such a tease." Hermione breathed with her head thrown back into the plush cushion of the sofa. Her long black hair continued to tickle Hermione's stomach while her skilful tongue and her exceptionally talented fingers were busy elsewhere.

She was on the brink, right on the edge, her arms spread across the sofa grabbing at the cushions, holding on for dear life as Minerva brought her closer and closer, ever so slowly, teasing the younger woman in every way possible and prolonging the anticipation and frustration.

Minerva was a goddess, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind and with that thought, the waves came crashing, cascading, and the feeling of euphoria penetrating her body again and again. It was safe for her to say no one could ever match Minerva's prowess in bed, she was easily the best lover she had ever had, and well she was the only one she had ever had in fact. As she came around she could feel Minerva's soft fingers swirling patterns on her stomach, Hermione opened her eyes to meet her wife's intense stare, the green eyes before her melting with tenderness. "I love you, so much." She whispered as she placed a small kiss on Minerva forehead, it was return and she lead her now exhausted lover up to the bedroom. She really would have felt guilty doing that at Hogwarts.

They weren't the only ones in the house making the most of the last few hours they had before returning. Claudia and Lily now lay motionless and panting on the bed. Glistening from the rather impressive, we won't be able to do this for a while sex, they had just had. Lily turned into Claudia and wrapped her arm around the older woman, "I am going to miss being so close to you, this sucks."

Claudia squeezed the younger woman tighter, "Sssh darling, I will always be where you can find me. We will have the weekends, please don't fret. I love you." With that the two women fell asleep wrapped lovingly in each other's arms.

The next morning Minerva, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Claudia apparated to Hogwarts to start the preparations for the feast. Ron was left to get the children to the express with Violette, Astra and Olivia, which went extremely smoothly. The express left on time and all the kids were on it ready for another year at Hogwarts.

They arrived at the school greeted as usual by Hagrid, there to guide the first years in the right direction, nothing changed there. After they were sorted, the feast was in full swing, everyone had so much catching up to do.

After dessert everyone was ushered back to their common rooms and promptly feel asleep, the first day back was always a tiring one.

When Penelope woke the next morning in the head girl dorm, she was greeted by her owl Daisy, with a note from her mother.

_Dear Penny,_

_Please join me in my office as soon as you receive this._

_Mum._

She got herself dressed and headed straight to her mother's office, mumbled the password, "Hermione" to the statue rushed up the knocked gently at the door and when she walked in she was greeted by both her mothers.

"Oh God has something happened already, it is only the second day." She rolled her eyes. "No no dear, no need to worry it is merely about you time turner application." She like both of her mothers had taken on far too many subjects to do without one. "It has been approved, but you must read the manual and sign it before you use it, understand. This is not something to be taken lightly."

"Yes, of course, Mum I will get right on that, I have a study period first anyway." She quickly took the turner from her mother's hand hugged her and left the room swiftly. She was so excited, she flicked through the pages as she walked, and it was so fascinating. She was so busy reading, she wasn't paying attention and she reached stairs she hadn't seen and tumbled down them, hearing the crunch of the time turner as she did.

Oh god how she going to tell her mothers she had broke it already. She picked herself up and began to survey the damage. It was indeed going to be hard to tell her mother what happen, especially since she was positive she wasn't were she should be.

She looked around her, although it was dark she could see enough to know that this time was not her own. Oh she was dead.

"Excuse me, just what are you doing out of bed at this hour young lady."

"Dumbledore, I was...ummmm..."

"My my we are far from home aren't we, my dear girl, please follow me.!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**{**__**"My my we are **_far_** from home aren't we, my dear girl, please follow me.!"}**_

Penelope was still a little shaken from the fall, and the fact that this was not Hogwarts as she knew it. However, from what her mother had told her there was no one she could trust more than Dumbledore.

"Come on then, we can't allow anyone else to see you before we sort things out." They preceded down the corridor to Dumbledore's rooms, now her mothers. Once inside Albus walked around and sat down behind his desk. "Well dear you can sit down, if I may ask what year are you from?"

Penelope looked at the man dumbfounded by his carefree and extremely whimsical approach to the situation, he was exactly as her mothers had described. "Ahem Sir if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what year this is?" She looked into the man's twinkling periwinkle blue eyes. "Ah yes my dear girl, this is the year 1976, now back to my question."

"Oh Merlin, what have I done? The year I came from is 2025. Oh my god, my mother is going to kill me!" She paced back and forth in the older man's office. "My dear...my dear please calm down, I am sure that we can work this little mess out. Let me see the time turner please." She quickly handed over the broken instrument.

"Mmmm you have done some real damage, I am afraid there is no use fixing this. We will just have to find another way to send you back. Here, you can take this back," he tossed the broken turner back at the young woman.

"However, that is not going to happen overnight or for a few days for that matter. So I am afraid you shall have to return to classes and try and blend in as much as possible. It would probably be best if you changed your name, are you still alright with being placed in Gryffindor...oh I am sorry, I didn't ask for your name."

"Well in answer to your first question, no, I don't think it is a good idea to be sorted in Gryffindor; you see my name is Penelope...Penelope McGonagall. And if I am correct even in this time my mother is head of Gryffindor house" The older wizard looked on stunned, "Oh I see, you do look awfully like her, and I did wonder as that is your mother time turner, yes?"

"Yes, well perhaps it would be best if you kept you distance from your... pardon me mother. Well it is up to you, I will allow you to choose your house. After you decide, I must inform Headmaster Dippet of this little mix up"

She pondered her decision for a while and counted the years in her head and if she calculated correctly at this time Bella, Cissy and Andy would all be at the school. "Slytherian sir, if you don't mind. I have less chance of seeing someone I know in the future."

"Yes, well that is a rather odd choice my dear but if you insist. Just please be careful." With that she went from dawning Gryffindor red to adorning Slytherian green. He was interrupted by a knock at the door and straight after a woman probably in her mid thirties strode into the room. _Oh crap! _Penelope looked at the woman she now called mother, she was a very impressive woman even now.

"Albus, Dippet has requested you go and...oh my sorry I did not realise you had...I am sorry I don't believe we have met...AH have we a new pupil Albus." She held her hand out for Penelope to shake. "Yes my dear Minerva this is..."

"Angela Merriwether, very pleased to meet you Professor. Let me guess, transfiguration, no?" She shook her mother's hand firmly. "Why. Yes my dear how did you know?" Her Scottish brogue had definitely softened over the years. "Lucky guess and there isn't a single person in the wizarding world you hasn't her of Minerva McGonagall." She smiled at her now blushing mother.

With that there was another knock at the door and in walked Bellatrix herself. "Good evening Bella, I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Angela, meet our head girl and most promising student of her time Bellatrix Black."

She took Bella's out stretched hand and shook it, wow, Bella looked so innocent and untouched by evil obviously she was not of age yet. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Bellatrix." The dark haired witch screwed up her face, "please call me Bella, I hate my full name." Penelope laughed as did Minerva and Albus.

"Why it is such a pretty name, Bellatrix is the third brightest star in the constellation Orion you know? It is the twenty-second brightest star in the night sky. Bellatrix is considered a B-type blue giant, though it is too small to explode in a supernova. Bellatrix's luminosity is derived from its high temperature and it serves as Orion's left shoulder."

The other three people in the room stood mouths open wide, "Quite the little Astronomer, I see and no I didn't know that. Wow you learn something new every day. Come on Angela we should head to the dorms."

They said goodbye to the professors and headed to the common room.

**Minerva was sat in her office reading the daily quibbler, when she heard a knock at the door, "Enter" she called and she saw the door swing open to reveal Ginny. "Come in, Come in Ginny, how many times must I tell you there is no need to knock, dear. Well what can I do for you today?"**

**Ginny reluctantly stepped into the office, "Well, there is something that I should bring to your attention...it is about Penelope...she is," she looked gingerly down at her feet at 44 years of age the woman still scared her. "Oh has she been making a fuss with that time turner, I told her to be careful with that. In that case I shall see her about it immediately."**

"**Well actually that is what the problem, not the time turner, but the seeing her part, as none of us have seen her all day." She looked at the shocked older witch who sat in front of her. "She was supposed to have quidditch practice with me this afternoon and she didn't turn up. She was also supposed to be in DADA with Harry this morning and she wasn't there either." Ginny continued to babble on but stopped as she heard Hermione's raised voice outside the office door.**

"**Harry don't you think it would have been a good idea to inform me of this, this morning." She burst in through the office door still yelling at the now very frightened looking Mr Potter.**

"**Well as she has never missed a class in the whole seven years she has been at the school, I figured I would give her a bye ball for today. But then Ginny said she wasn't at quidditch and so we asked around and no one had seen her."**

**Ginny interrupted, "Also as head of Gryffindor house, I have already gathered the children in the common room and asked them if they had seen her and they said not since this morning."**

"**Oh for god sake those time turner are so dangerous, what if she was messing around with it and has got herself stuck, or worse depending on what year she has gone back to. How will we know?"**

"**Well we don't know if that is the case Darling, but if it is there is little chance that she will change nothing while she is gone. So we shall keep our eyes peeled for the change around here, agreed." All of the other nodded in agreement. "I am afraid there is not much else we can do other that wait."**

"**Actually my dear friends you don't have to wait, she has been sent back to 1976," Album's had been woke from his sleep when Hermione burst into the room. "Yes, I found her wondering the halls that night, she was very confused. If I recall correctly we are working on a way of sending her home at this very moment...back then. As she had broken the time turner and has no way back, it may take some time."**

"**Albus, is she safe?"**

"**Yes my dear she is safe, I am surprised you don't remember Minnie, the old memory isn't quite what it used to be huh?"**

"Well, Angela this is the Slytherian common room, pretty nifty huh? Unfortunately there are no more beds left, solo you will have to stay in the head girl's dorm with me. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I don't see why it would be, as long as you don't mind the intrusion, of course." She followed the other girl up the stairs and into the private room. "No don't be silly, you'll actually get a good night's sleep in here, my sisters are both in that room and they both snore like warthogs."

"Hey, you take that back Bells, a lady doesn't snore!" A small blonde Penelope could only assume was Narcissa popped out from behind the curtain, rather furious at her older sister's comment. "God, Cissy you fold like a napkin, how do you always know we are here?"

Bellatrix laughed at her seething little sister, "Well I am the oldest and the smartest Black, so it is my job to always know...Oh come off Cissy you know I was only joking!"

"Oh wait, where are my manners? Narcissa, Andromeda, this is Angela Merriwether. She is a new student here at Hogwarts." Narcissa looked at the girl wearily, was as Andy came straight over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Andromeda, my my, you all have such pretty names, and each has a story behind it."

"This girl is real smart you guys, Angela what do my sisters names mean?" she turned to face Penelope. "Well Andromeda is our closest spiral galaxy. The Andromeda Galaxy and the Milky Way is predicted to merge within the next five billion years. In the future, the number of stars in the Milky Way could match the number observed in the Andromeda Galaxy. It is quite beautiful."

"What about mine?" Narcissa called out with excitement. "Narcissa is probably derived _from __Narcissus__ meaning_ "sleep, numbness." In Greek mythology he was a hunter from the territory of Thespiae in Boeotia who was renowned for his beauty. He was exceptionally proud, in that he disdained those who loved him. As divine punishment he fell in love with his own reflection in a pool, not realizing it was merely an image, and he wasted away to death, not being able to leave the beauty of his own reflection."

Andromeda and Bellatrix were at that point rolling about the bed laughing so hard their faces had turned red. "That is not funny, you are so mean. My name has a terrible story behind it."

"Doesn't make it any less true, you spend all you bloody time in front of that blasted mirror, posing," still in fits of giggles the two rolled off the bed. Penelope reached out and pulled the younger girl to her, she looked like she was on the brink of tears, "Narcissa don't you pay any attention to them, it is not a terrible story. He is beautiful and so are you, and a bonus you can pull yourself away from your reflection."

Feeling very bad about how she had behaved Bella got up and walk over to her sister, she knelt down beside her and tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear.

"Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you it was a joke. You are a wonderful person Cissy, and you would do anything to help others, I really admire you for that."

Penelope smiled at the sisters' exchange; they were still so close in her time, it was such a pleasant sight. Bella really looked after them, she was almost motherly.

"**Minerva she has been gone now for a week and there is still no guarantee she is ok. We need to do something. She could be in danger for all we know." She was pacing back and forth in the office. "Sweetie, Albus would have told us if that was the case, he may be old but his memory is like an elephants."**

**She pulled her wife onto her lap to comfort her, she had not slept in a week neither of them had.**

A week turned into a month, then two and Penelope played out her role as Angela, she had spent most of her time with the Black sisters and had got to know them very well. But she just wanted to get home, what was taking them so long to figure this out.

Unfortunately during her stay, she had the displeasure of being introduced to Lucius Malfoy, Rodulphous Le Strange and his idiot brother, all of which she wanted to hex into oblivion because she knew what they would come to do.

She had even been invited to stay at the Black residence for the Halloween and Bella's eighteenth birthday, the night she was to become a deatheater, she had accepted the offer willing. However, she then began to panic, she could just sit back and let him get her with the Imperious curse, and she had to come up with a plan. That bastard would pay for what he had done; she wasn't going to let them turn her into a monster. Not when she was there and hopefully could stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**However, she then began to panic, she could just sit back and let him get her with the Imperious curse, and she had to come up with a plan. That bastard would pay for what he had done; she wasn't going to let them turn her into a monster. Not when she was there and hopefully could stop it."**_

Today was the day, the express was leaving in ten minutes and Cygnus and Druella Black were meeting them on the platform. Penelope was so nervous, her stomach was doing somersaults and it felt like there were giant iron butterfly's flying around in it. "All set then, Angie, I can't wait to introduce you to my parents, well really just my mum, my dad isn't exactly friendly and my cousin Sirius. He always comes for Christmas; I think you'll like him."

Bella had barely been able to contain her excitement all week, she was looking forward to having a friend over for Christmas, and she didn't have many of them, certainly none she would bring home. "Yeah Bells, i can't wait to meet them, are you sure it is still ok for me to come?"

"Of course it is, we wouldn't dare disobey father, not unless you wanted to be locked away for the summer." The youngest Black was furiously searching through her bag as she spoke, "What are you looking for Narcissa?" Penelope placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder, "I have to take my make up off, if father sees it he will kill me. I thought I had some tissues in here, but i can't find them."

Penelope worried more, this man was a real piece of work, she put her hand firmly under the girls chin and raised her head so she was looking right into the cerulean blue eyes and waved her hand over her face. The makeup was gone and the three girls sat staring at her opened mouthed, "How did you...but you...you...no wand?"

"That's it Andy, use your words." Penelope giggled at the girls' flustered behaviour, "Where did you learn to do that?" Bella was still staring, eyes practically bulging out of her head. "Well i kinda taught myself, it wasn't easy but then again neither was completing my animagus transformation. With a little hard work, you three could do it to."

"You're an animagus as well, merlin you really are a smartie pants." The girls all laughed and Penelope noticed Narcissa yawning. "Here, Cissy, why don't you have a sleep? You can lie back against me." Narcissa had no intention of arguing she merely made herself comfortable against Penelope and within a few minutes, she fell asleep as the older witch stroked her hair.

It didn't take long for Penelope herself to fall asleep and it felt like she had just got over when Bella nudged her, "Hey sorry, we are pulling into the station, we need to get these two ready and presentable." She nodded silently; the nerves wouldn't let her speak. She rubbed Narcissa's back and lightly shook her awake, "Cissy, sweetheart we are here, darling you have to wake up and get ready."

The little blonde jumped to her feet and hit her head on the over head bins, "OOH Merlins beard...oooowwww that bloody well hurt." Penelope tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself, "Sorry i didn't meant to frighten you, are you ok?" she asked through her giggles. The thud had woken Andromeda and she was now helping Bella round everything up.

Penelope smoothed Narcissa's hair and fixed her dress, seems there father would not have like it if they hadn't looked their very best. Then they gathered everything up and stepped off the train. Penelope did not have a hard time picking out the Black's, they were dressed in the most elegant of fashions and Narcissa was her mother's double, blue eyes, blonde hair and the cupid;s bow lips that spent most of their time pursed. Cygnus on the other hand was a tall but well built man, not fat just strong, with black hair and brown eyes; it was clear which side the older two take after.

As they approached the two figures, they both looked up neither smiling at the four girls. Cygnus Black merely nodded grabbed Narcissa and Andromeda by the arm and apparated out; once he was gone Druella ran to her daughter and engulf her in a large hug. "Oh sweetheart I am so happy to see you... Hello there, you must be Angela, my name is Druella, although in front of my husband it is probably better you call me Mrs Black."

"Oh hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Black." She shook the older witches hand, "Well i supposed we should head home too, come on girls, first let's get those trunks shrunk," she gave her wand a flick and all four trunks shrunk down, she took two and left the other two for the younger witches.

Once they had them in their pockets Druella took the two girls hands and in no time at all they were back at the Black residence. Penelope recognised it as 12 Grimmauld place, they had apparated straight into the living room and standing in the middle of the room was Mr Black.

"Father, this is Angela the friend i was telling you," he cut her off as she turned to face Penelope, "Bellatrix, follow me please." Bella was terrified he was heading in the direction of his study and nothing good ever came of that. "Yes, father." Druella stood quietly, silently wishing she could do something that could help her daughter.

"Sorry about my husband, he is stressed with work and well you know, would you like some tea darling." The woman was so nervous, Penelope felt so sorry for her having to live this way, as she watched the woman busy herself with the tea she noticed something strange. She flinched in pain when she reached up to fetch the cups, and she couldn't hold the teapot for very long with her right hand. She had tried to pour Penelope some tea but had to switch hands as it got to be too painful.

"Mrs Black, are you ok?" she placed her hand on the older womans, "Yes dear, why, do you ask?" She retracted her hand and looked down at her feet, "Well it;s just you seem to be in..." she reduced her voice to a whisper, "in pain. I can sense a glamour spell when one is being used. Please forgive me." She waved her hand across Druella's face and gasped at the extent of the womans injuries. Druella panicked if her husband walked out and saw, she was in for it, a tear slid down her cheek at the prospect.

"Sssssshhh, it is ok, he is not here." Penelope quickly crossed the room and pulled the older woman into a comforting hug, being very careful not to hurt her. She felt the woman relax into her embrace and she gently placed the glamour spell over her again. Hiding her split lip, black eye that she could barely open and severely bruised chest. Not to mention the possible broken ribs and wrist.

_Meanwhile in Mr Black office he had cast a muffliato spell over the room, ensuring no one outside could hear what was going on. __"You will do as I say Bellatrix and you know the punishment for disobeying me." She sat holding her breath as her father bent over her and spoke through gritted teeth. He stroked her face and as he leant in further she could feel his breath on her neck._

"_Father I am not sure I understand, what is it you want me to do?" Her father stood up straight and came back around to face her. "You are eighteen years old now Bella and it is you turn to serve the Dark Lord as i have. Of course you can't do that without a husband to make you worthy, so i have arranged for you to marry Master Le Strange. They are a good pure family, Bella."_

_Her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe, he wanted her to become a deatheater to marry a Le Strange, they may be pure bloods but they were beasts. "I will not have another daughter disappoint me like you sister. We are finished here Bella you may go see to your guest, and clear you sister's room out for me. She won't need it anymore."_

_Bella had turned to walk out of the room and she stopped dead in her tracks, she turned violently and squared up to her father, "What have you done? Where is she? Who and what are you talking about?" Cygnus Black chuckled, "Well you sister seems to think that it is ok for a Black to be involved with a mudblood, she has disgraced you mother and I and I disposed of her."_

_Bella's head was spinning she was going to be sick, "What did you do to her?" she was fighting back tears, "She is on the street, where she belongs, filthy blood traitor, even the streets are too good for her."_

_Anger welled up in her body, her vision blurred with rage; tear stung her eyes as they now ran freely down her face. "No, I won't...I won't clear out my own sister room, I won't become a deatheater and I will not marry Rudolphous Le Strange...I simply..." She was cut off when her father's fist collided her jaw, she fell backwards off her chair. As she scrambled to her feet he caught her by the hair and drove his fist into her stomach._

_She tried to run for the door but her caught her wrist and spun her around, he looked her dead in the eyes and raised his fist above their heads. He waited a few seconds and then he brought his fist crashing down against her face, she was sure he had broken her nose. _

"_Yes you will, you filthy little whore, you will not disgrace this family like your sister has. You will serve the dark lord till the day you die...IMPERIO," he bellowed as the spell shot out of the end of his wand and hit his daughter square in the chest._

_Just as it had happened during the legilimency spell, "You will do as I say, even if it kills you. Come here and make it up to daddy."_

Back in the other room Penelope had finally calmed Druella down, "I promise I won't let him hurt you like this again. You have to trust me, I will get you out of here." She rubbed her hand on the older witches back "No dear, you won't but you kindness and courage is commendable." As she pulled away from Penelope there was a loud crash from up the stairs, "Oh those silly girls, if their father hears that he will go mad."

"I will go see to them." With that Penelope proceeded up the stairs, she entered the first bedroom which she then assumed was Bella's. There was another thud and she move towards its source, she entered the room to find Narcissa in tears. "He sent her away, put her out on the street, his own daughter my sister, she has nowhere to go." Penelope was stunned and confused she had no idea what the young girl was talking about. Realisation set in and she ran from the bedroom searching every room, bursting back into Narcissa's, "Where is Andy?" she said barely above a whisper, she flung her arms around the histerical little witch. Narcissa tried to resist but Penelope restrained her and she collapsed into the embrace.

"He found out about...Ted Tonks...I don't know how...but he did...and he beat her and then threw her out...I tried to stop him but he turned on me to." The younger witch whispered between sobs, it was only then Penelope noticed the bruise that had begun to form on the blonde witches chin. "SSsssshh sweetheart, I swear that is the last time he will ever touch you. Stay here, send an owl to you sister and find out her where abouts, do not unpack you trunk. There is no way in hell i am letting any of you stay here."

She quickly scribbled a message on a scrap of paper, tried to Andy's owl's leg and opened in the window, whispering its destination. "Use Bella's owl to contact Andy, GO!" She yelled as she left the room.

When she got down stairs she noticed Bella and Mr Black had come out of the office and now sat down to a cup of tea. "Ah there you are! Sorry about before, it is nice to meet you, Angela." Cygnus Black stuck out his hand and Penelope reluctantly shook, not wanting to arouse suspicion. She looked at Bella and immediately sensed the glamour spell among others. "It is nice to meet you to, sir."

"Well, unfortunately i must retire back to the office, work to attend to, call me for dinner, won't you dear?" Druella nodded silently and he left the room. Once the door was closed Penelope pulled out her wand and cast a Muffliato spell on the room, she then aimed the wand at Bella, who hadn't even looked up at her. "Finite," she bellowed, the spell knocked Bella backwards a little; she looked up shocked as did her mother.

"Bella, are you ok?" she sat down beside the girl, "Yes, but how did you know about the Imperious Curse?" she pulled Penelope into a hug. "I will explain later but it is time to leave."

"Leave, are you joking little girl, you are no match for Cygnus Black. I have tried leaving everyday for ten years and fail every time." Druella now busied herself with tidying. "Yes, well that may be so but there are people more powerful than Cygnus Black. Now get upstairs and grabbed what is needed, essentials only and quickly before he comes out again."

"Wait, Andy," Bella hadn't needed to be told twice she was half way out the door when it dawned on her, "I know, I know, we will find her." This got Druella's attention, "Wait what about Andy? Where is she...what are you talking about?"

"He threw her out mother, she was dating Ted Tonk a muggle born and he found out and beat her before throwing out into the street." Druella needed to hear no more; if this girl she hardly knew could get them out she would try anything. "Well where is she now?"

"We don't know but Narcissa has sent her an owl, when we find out we will go get her, now hurry." All three of them rushed up the stairs grabbing want they needed most and heading to Narcissa's bedroom. "Well, whatever you don't have forget it, you won't be back." Just as Penelope said it they heard his office door open, they could hear him calling for everyone and then sounds of his foot thudding up the stairs.

They needed to get out but all three Black women were practically in hysterics. Penelope shrunk the cases popped them in her pocket, grabbed all three women and with a pop they were gone. All four of them landed with a thud, only Penelope didn't move after, "Mother, what is wrong with her? Is she dead?" Narcissa squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh darling, she is alive but she just apparated, carrying three people not including herself, she has weakened herself, but she will be ok." Picked Penelope up in her arms, "promise mother, promise she is ok?" Narcissa lifted a hand to stroke Penelope's face, "Narcissa she is fine, and she just needs rest."

"Ah Druella. Girls! We have been expecting. We received Angela's letter." All three women spun round at the sound of the man's voice. They came face to face with Dumbledore himself. "Oh my, Minerva please take Miss Merriwether to the hospital wing, seems she has exhausted herself. I wish to speak to Mrs Black and the girls."

Minerva took Penelope from the other woman's arms and left swiftly. "Druella, are you three all ok? Come on let's get you inside!" Bella looked around, they were at Hogwarts, of course there was nowhere safer, she smiled to herself, it never ceased to amaze her how smart that girl was.

When inside, Mrs Black confessed to Albus what had been going on and how long it had been going on for. The fear that if they left he would find them and the punishment would be worse than if they had stayed. The older man was nearly reduced to tears at the harrowing tale, anger bubbled inside him and he was not an angry man.

"My dear, i am so sorry, that you had to go through that but i assure you, I will do everything in my power to protect all of you. And you five are free to stay here as long as you like, we have spare chambers that are not currently being used."

"Wait five?" Druella looked at him confused as did Bella and Narcissa. They had sat quietly flinching as their mother told all that they had been through. "Yes, forgive me, but Andromeda arrived here about five minutes before you, I sent Minerva to retrieve her from the Tonks residence. Ted and her are in the great hall. Follow me and I will take you to her."

All three women sighed in relief, "Thank God she is ok." Bella practically ran to the great hall, as she burst in the room Andromeda turned and she too took off and broke into a sprint towards her sister. A smile spreading across her face, but the bruises did not go unnoticed but Bella and her smile faded. She hated that he had done that to her, Bella fought so hard to protect and shield her from all that. She had often taken beatings from her father instead her younger sisters, just to spare them the pain.

The two girls crashed into a warm embrace, "I am so sorry, Andy. I should have been there to protect you, I am so sorry." She pulled her sister closer, Andromeda opened her eyes and spotted her mother and younger sister at the door, she smiled through her tears. "SSsssh Bella, you have spent your life protecting us and I am fine, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you."

Andy pulled herself out of the embrace and ran towards her mother and other sister, the two engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, I failed you can you forgive me." All three brushed tears from their eyes, "Mother, you nothing to be sorry for you have suffered worse at his hand."

"I am just glad everyone is ok, wait where is Angie?" She looked around for the other witch, "She apparated all of us here and it seems she has out done herself. Minerva took her to the hospital wing. She just need to rest." Andy's panic dissipated because she knew Angie was safe, but reared its ugly head as she noticed Bella heading this way with Ted.

She still had no idea how her mother would react to her dating a muggle born but she clearly didn't know her very well. Ted approached their mother wearily only to be shocked when the older woman flung her arms around him, "Thank you for being there for my daughter. You are a fine young man. Don't look so scared, as long as she is happy with you, I am happy."

"Well, now that we are all reunited. How about a bite to eat?" With that Albus summoned the most amazing feast and they all tucked in. After everyone had ate Narcissa rose from the table, with a plate full of food, "if you don't mind i am going to take this to Angie."

"That's sound like a good idea, sis. I will come..." Bella nudged Andy in the ribs and gave her a stern look, "oh maybe, we should limit it to one visitor at a time, when Cissy gets back Andy you can go."

"OW! Ok well there was no need for that." She looked at Bella in confusion. You see Bella had a talent for seeing things others could not and she had seen just how close her sister and Angie had got over the last few months.

"_Well Penelope, good to see you awake my dear. You gave all of us quite a scare." Minerva stood over the young woman's beside, as she went to get up in a panic Minerva pushed her a back down, "They are all ok Penelope thanks to you. Please lay back and rest."_

"_You just called me..." the older witch cut her off, "yes, Albus told me your real name and how you ended up here, well vaguely." She laughed as she almost had to hex it out of him and she knew there was still something he wasn't telling her. "Penelope, you will be happy to know that when you are ready we can send you back to your own time. We finally figured out how to do it."_

_Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing "Penelope...that's your real name?" Both witches spun around at the sound of another voice, Minerva stood up, "Narcissa, I can explain, well..." The young tried to run but Minerva caught her by the wrist, "Wait you really should listen to her, she just saved you life."_

_Narcissa approached Penny's bed cautiously and their professor left the room to give them some privacy. "Well, start explaining then." Penelope rolled her eyes at the huffing young witch typical Narcissa. She begun to tell Narcissa what she could, sparing certain details, in case certain professors were listening._

"_Narcissa, I am so sorry i should have told you but i didn't want to risk changing too much in my time, but i guess that is out the window." The younger woman did not speak but sat silently trying to wrap her head around it all._

"_Cissy, say something!" Penelope was worried as the younger woman couldn't even look her in the eye. "I am sorry you have every right to be angry with me." She trailed off at the end, "Angry, you save our lives i am not angry, it is just alot to process." She reached out and pulled Penelope into a hug, "Does this mean you are leaving?"_

_Penelope nodded against her shoulder; she pulled back and brushed tears from the blonde witches cheek. It was in that moment that as she gazed into Narcissa glistening blue eyes she realized she had feeling for the young witch. It was clear her feeling were reciprocated because before she could say anything a pair of warm lips captured hers. _

_She wrapped her arms around Narcissa deepening the kiss, as short of electricity shot through her body, her limbs all tingled. Her head was full of questions, would Narcissa be in her future and would she remember her. Her head was filled with images of the Narcissa in her time and then she realised that was not the one she was kissing, the one she was kissing was only fifteen._

_She quickly broke the kiss and pulled away from Narcissa, her body already missing the contact. "We can't, I don't belong here, I am sorry." She cupped Cissy's face and rubbed her thumb across her face. "I don't want you to go, please stay!" she begged, "How will i find you in the future, what if i can't?"_

_Penelope looked her right in the eye, she had every intention of finding Narcissa when she got back to her time. She knew things would have changed but she would find her._

"_Stand on the floor where it's marked X. I am standing by your side marked Y. I'm so close you can almost smell the perfume; I am so close I could kiss you. If I step away from you, there could be a garden between us, or a table and some chairs. If I continue walking away from you, tramping through walls and hovering above water, in 80,150,320 steps I will bump into you. Will you remember me? Distance brings us closer..._

_There is no distance."_

_The two girls sat in tears, "I promise with all of my heart I will find you." They hugged on last time as Albus entered the room. "Everyone is getting very impatient, can I send them in?"_

"_No," cried Penelope as she broke the embrace, "send me back, before it gets too hard to leave, send me back now." Albus was shocked, "Penelope, don't leave without saying goodbye, surely seeing them one last time woudn't..." Penelope interrupted him._

"_Do you promise to keep them safe?" she stood up, "Well, of course I do but..." _

"_Then send me back. Now I couldn't bear having to tell them i am leaving, they will understand and forgive me eventually. Now please!"_

"_Very well, I think it is a mistake but if you wish." Albus ready himself to perform the spell. Penelope turned to Narcissa pulled her into a searing kiss, breaking it only to whisper, "There is no distance."_

_Turning back to a rather stunned Albus, "I am ready now, do it."_

_He raised his wand and with a simple flick she was gone. Narcissa collapsed into her headmasters arms, "You have to tell them... I just can't...PLEASE!" she sobbed so hard her whole body shook. "SSSSssshhh my child, don't worry."_

Tears streamed down Penelopes face, she opened her eyes and noticed she was standing in the foyer of McGonagall Manor. "Penelope," she felt herself being picked up in a tight embrace. She turned in to the embrace, shocked at whose arms were around her.

"FRED" he let her go and called out to everyone in the house. All the memories she hadn't had before flooded into her head. My my how things had changed, but did everyone else know how much.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long guys, I had major writers block there for a while on this story. Here is chapter ten hope it clears up a few things, if not mail me questions I am more than happy to answer them. Enjoy and let me know how I am doing, if you want to! :)

* * *

_{"FRED" he let her go and called out to everyone in the house. All the memories she hadn't had before flooded into her head. My my how things had changed, but did everyone else know how much.}_

_She heard the thunder of footsteps from up the stairs and both her mothers appear at the top, Hermione burst into tears and rushed down the stairs. Minerva was not far behind; the two of them threw their arms around her "Young lady, you have some explaining to do! Everybody has been worried sick about you. What happened? Do you know how worried you had us? " Hermione shot question after question at her daughter._

_"Hermione, darling let the girl catch her breath." Minerva laughed as everyone else gathered in the foyer. Then her sisters appeared the five women came flying around and wrapped their arms around her; she looked at each of them, Melinda, Olivia, Claudia, Violette and Astra so happy to see them. The Weasley's followed suit and Molly stood in tears, "We are so happy you are home, safe, it has been three months after all."_

_Penelope stood stunned she had all these memories, more than any normal person, and the second set contradicted the first. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" just as Hermione spoke to her everything went black. It was just too much, nothing was as it had been and she was the only one who knew._

_She woke up a few minutes later once again surrounded by people but this time she was laid up on the sofa. "Penelope, what happened?" she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Nothing, I am just tired, the spell that sent me back here, it took a lot of my energy to sustain it till I reached the right year."_

_"I think I should lie down for a while, I know I am only back but I am exhausted, would you mind?" she rose from the sofa and Minerva placed a loving arm around her, "Of course not sweetheart you take all the time you need." She smiled softly at everyone and left the room heading to her bedroom._

_Once in the room she pushed the issue of her new reality to the back of her mind and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a short time after and she woke a few hours later to her mother gently shaking her awake. Minerva sat on the edge of the bed gazing down at her daughter, "Sorry, for waking you sweetheart but you have been asleep for four hours and your mother was beginning to worry."_

_She smiled her younger mother had always been a worry, "do you want something to eat or drink, maybe a cup of tea?" she asked as she brushed a stray hair behind her daughters ear._

_"No, I am not really all that hungry, Mother don't you..." She stopped mid-sentence, her mother clearly didn't remember her visit as Angela Merriwether. "What is it, dear?" She stared blankly at her daughter. "Do you remember Angela Merriwether?"_

_Minerva recognised her name and the cogs in her brain began to turn, her memory wasn't quite what it used to be. The realisation hit her eventually; she turned to her daughter wide-eyed, "You..You're...it was you all along, Oh My God. What happ...things have changed haven't they?" she sat staring at her mother not quite knowing where to begin._

_"Yes they have, and it seems I am the only one who remembers it, as it was before I...well left." Minerva had begun to pace up and down in the room. "Well, I don't want to know anything, I have no need to any and neither does anyone else. What is done is done!" Minerva had sat herself back down on the bed and was looking sternly at Penelope._

_"Well, that is fine by me, but I do have one question. Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Nacissa Black?" her mother cocked her eyebrow at the odd but understandable question, given the circumstances, she had posed, "Narcissa Snape, you mean, well I suppose soon to be Black once again. She has been teaching potions at Hogwarts for about thirty years, don't you remember Professor Snape, her husband Severus works at the ministry. " Penelope mouth fell open in shock, "She married Snape, Severus Snape. She is Professor Snape not Severus?...What about Bella?"_

_"Well, actually she has just signed on to be the new charms teacher this year; she has been working as an Auror ever since she left Hogwarts. She is a fine witch, brightest of her time...but you know that. And in case you are wondering Andromeda married Ted Tonks, she also teaches at Hogwarts, Arithmancy and they have a daughter called Nymphadora..." she interrupted her mother, "yes, yes that I know...Wait are they alive?"_

_"Why of course they are! Why wouldn't they...Oh" Minerva realised that this was one of the things that had changed, "Nymphadora married Remus Lupin and they have two boys now, Leo and Phoenix. Leo is of course dating Theodore Longbottem and Phoenix..." Penelope once again cut her mother off, "Is engaged to..." She glanced down at her ring finger and noticed that the tan line around it, would suggest she was missing something, "Me! OH NO!" She jumped from the bed in a panic, what had she done?_

_"Well that is not exactly true either; you broke it off about two days ago, claiming that there was someone else. Who we have neither seen nor heard of! Hence the reason you ring is missing, I believe you threw it at his head." It was all starting to come back to her, the engagement, the fight, the break up everything, it had been so messy. Her mind raced, it was once again becoming too much to handle, she felt quite faint so she sat back down on the edge of the bed._

_They had got into a fight because he felt she was pulling away from him and she had been, as she grew closer to Narcissa in the past, she had altered her future. If her memory served her correctly, it would appear she got engaged at the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had been in love. However, her bond with the Black sisters had altered the future right down to the smallest of details._

_Saving the girls from their father had prevented the deaths of many good people, including Tonks, Remus, Fred, Sirius and her Uncle Neville's parents. The deatheaters had no Belletrix Le Strange to hide behind, although it would appear Voldemort still managed to plague her Uncle Harry's life without her assistance. The battle had been different without Belletrix there; Fred lived, as did Tonks and Remus and from what she remember from her mother's stories Voldemort had not been as strong as before in her previous memories._

_She raised her head to look at her mothers' worried stricken face, "Dumbledore is still dead..." her mother raised her hand to brush a stray piece of hair from her face, "Yes, well he was nearing 150 in muggle years and 100 in wizarding years and even for a powerful wizard like Dumbledore that is very old...it is a good thing our appearance is controlled by our wizarding age, because at 150, I can't imagine he would have been a pretty sight." She chuckled as she remembered her friend fondly._

_"Mother, what did you mean when you said Narcissa was soon to be Black again?" she snapped out of her trance, as she remembered her promise to the fifteen year old Narcissa that she would find her. "Well, it was always said that she and Severus only married out of convenience and they were very close friends but their jobs keep them apart too much. It just stopped working even as a friendship, so Narcissa filed for a divorce. They both deserve to find the happiness that should come from marriage and they had not found it in each other. They never had any children, why?"_

_"No reason...out of curiosity who is supervising the holidays at Hogwarts this year?" her mother gave her a rather funny look, she felt bad about lying but she was not ready to tell her everything just yet. "I believe it is, the three Black sisters themselves, Penelope you are acting awfully strange!"_

_Penelope stood from the bed, she walked over to the window and then looked back at her mother, "Sorry, I know I am but it is so strange, why do I remember everything from before?" her mother walked over to her now tearful daughter and wrapped her arms around her, "Sweetheart, when you change things in the past, everything in the future stays the until you return to your rightful time, but I have never heard of a case where the person remembers the future that they left in the first place!"_

_"Thing have changed so much and for the better but there is one thing that remains unfinished," she muttered to herself as she pulled away from her mother, "Penelope, what are you rambling about?" Penelope raced over and grabbed her wand from the bedside table, "Sorry but I have unfinished business to attend to, don't tell mother and I will be back as soon as possible." Before Minerva had time to say anything, Penelope had apparated to Hogwarts, it would appear since Voldemorts defeat the extra precautions had been lifted from the ground of Hogwarts._

_She wandered inside and saw familiar faces, Patricia Patil and her twin sister Piper, Padma Patils two girls waved at her and she waved back. She quickened her pace as nerves kicked in, what if Narcissa hadn't forgiven her, what if it was all spur of the moment and her feelings had changed. She walked quicker, practically ran so as the nerves couldn't make her turn and go home._

_All of a sudden she collided with something or someone, "No, running in the corridors," she recognised the voice and when she looked up it was Andromeda, too engrossed in a book to notice who she had bumped into. "Andromeda," she whispered quietly and smiled, "It would do you well to remember who I ..." she had raised head from the book and looked straight at Penelope, "Sorry, Miss McGonagall, you reminded me of someone there for a second, but I would appreciate if even the Headmistresses daughter called me by the appropriate title. That is Mrs Tonks to you," she went back to reading her book and moved on past Penny._

_"Do I remind you of Angela?" she asked boldly and watched as the woman stopped dead in her tracks, she spun on her heel faced Penny square on, "How do you...that is...where did you..." she splutter not quite forming proper sentences. "It is me, Andy! Angela...well Penelope, Narcissa did explain didn't she?" Andy looked at her, her eyebrow nearly meeting her hairline in confusion. "You can't be," she reached forward and caressed Penny's face, "you haven't aged at all, you look exactly the same." Penelope sighed; Narcissa obviously had not told them the truth. "It is me Andy, I have a lot of explaining to do but it is me, I swear!" she took Andy's hand in hers. "No...this couldn't...prove it."_

_"Fine, you kissed Remus Lupin in second year at Hogwarts and swore him to secrecy, funny now he is married to your daughter. At least he kept..." She was cut off by Andy as she engulfed her in a hug, the older woman had started to cry, and "I never told anyone but you that, it really is you." She spluttered through tears as Penny tried to soothe her. "But you are right; you have a lot of explaining to do, why did you leave, without even saying goodbye?"_

_Penelope pulled back from the hug and wiped a tear from the older witch's cheek with her thumb, "I promise I will explain everything but first I have to find Narcissa, where is she?" Andromeda was now smiling through the tears, "She is in her classroom grading papers, I will show you where it is."_

_"No, that won't be necessary, I know where it is! Please find Belletrix and I will meet you two in the teacher's common room, after I speak with Narcissa, and I promise I will explain everything." Andy nodded silently and Penelope took off down the corridor once again, in the direction of the potions classroom. She paused outside the door and took a deep breath; she twisted the handle and let herself in._

_Narcissa was indeed grading papers and she hadn't look up from them since Penelope entered. "May I help," she called consumed by the paper she was marking, after a few moments silence she finally looked up. "AH Miss McGonagall, I was under the impression, that you had gone home for the holidays, what can I do for you!" she had a strange déjà vu feeling when she looked up at Penelope, she looked like someone she had once known and sometimes it scared her._

_"If I asked you to remember me would you?" Penelope stared right at the blonde witch, "Miss McGonagall, what exactly are you talking about?" she edged from around the desk and walked towards the student, her behaviour was worrying her._

_"Stand on the floor where it's marked X. I am standing by your side marked Y. I'm so close you can almost smell the perfume; I am so close I could kiss you. If I step away from you, there could be a garden between us, or a table and some chairs. If I continue walking away from you, tramping through walls and hovering above water, in 80,150,320 steps I will bump into you. Will you remember me? Distance brings us closer..." Penelope stopped as tears welled up in her eyes, Narcissa had frozen to the spot, she also felt the burn of tears, she whispered to Penelope "There is no distance."_

_She ran towards the young girl and flung her arms around her, "You came back to me." She sniffled through cascading tears, "I promised I would do, and I don't break promises," and with that Penelope pulled back from the hug, placed her hand on the back of Narcissa neck and pulled her into a searing kiss._

_They both felt a shot of electricity shoot through their bodies as they deepened the kiss, Penelope had waited about six hours for this, Narcissa had waited 49 years, although her appearance would never give it away. They broke the kiss and Narcissa rested her head on Penelope's shoulder and nuzzled her neck, "I can't believe I have you in my arms once again. Please don't ever leave!"_

_

* * *

WELL..._


End file.
